


El Cisne y El Robot

by marite-82 (maritexxa1982)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Talks, La Isla del Doctor Moreau, Neolution, Secuela Nunca Más, cophine - Freeform, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82
Summary: "¿Has sentido alguna vez tanto miedo que ese miedo es capaz de matarte?""Yo lo he sentido y más de una vez". "La primera de niña, a los robots y ese miedo me hacía mojar la cama" "De grande cuando casi la perdí a ella y luego lo conocí a él..."





	1. Deja vú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingstars12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstars12/gifts).



> Para las personas que siguen la historia Luchadora, estoy en el último capítulo. Esta historia Cophine es una secuela de mi one - shot "Nunca Más" si quieren leerlo para ver de qué va seria bueno pero sino, tampoco hay problema. Gracias por la lectura. Los errores son míos y no soy dueña de nada.

 

_“- ¿Has sentido alguna vez tanto miedo que ese miedo es capaz de matarte?"._

_"Yo lo sentí una vez. Cuando era pequeña en mi casa en Lille tenía un vecino. Nuestra casa, era una casa de campo pero teníamos vecinos que no estaban tan lejos de nosotros y este vecino en particular siempre me aterró. Era un inventor"._

_"Se especializaba en crear muchas cosas, desde crear codificadores de sonidos con una tostadora hasta robots mecánicos compuestos de partes de todo tipo de electrodomésticos, como por ejemplo una aspiradora. No eran ajenos los ruidos que venían de su ático o su sótano pero ya estábamos acostumbrados a ellos. Mi padre solía decir que algún día sus experimentos le explotarían en su propia cara sino tenía cuidado pero yo estaba más preocupada por los inventos que él hacía todos los días, sobre todo esos que tenían que ver con robots"._

_"Desde que era una niña le he tenido pánico a los robots. Mucho más que a las arañas o a la oscuridad. Imaginarme esos monstruos mecánicos persiguiéndome siempre fue material de pesadillas y por culpa de ellos tengo que confesar con mucha verguenza, que ese mismo miedo me hizo mojar la cama hasta los nueve años. Jamás pude quitarme ese miedo y recuerdo que la última vez que de hecho mojé la cama fue a los nueve años cuando por fin, una noche, las predicciones de mi padre con el vecino se hicieron realidad. La casa del inventor explotó."_

_"Recuerdo que todos nos despertamos asustados a causa del estallido y mis padres se mantuvieron despiertos desde las tres de la madrugada hasta las ocho de la mañana. Durante la noche vimos cómo los bomberos apagaban el fuego de la casa de campo y sacaban las pocas cosas que se salvaron de las llamas que empezaron en el ático."_

_"Ellos no lograron recuperar muchas cosas, todas estaban chamuscadas y eran inservibles excepto algunas que sí se salvaron y estaban guardadas en su sótano. Una caja fuerte con patentes de sus buenos inventos y un robot. Era un robot de hojalata con un ojo de faro de auto y el otro blanco, humano"._

_"Excepto que una parte del robot de lata era piel, muy parecida a la piel humana. Aquella parte tenía la forma de una cabeza humana con un ojo de vidrio blanco y  donde también podías ver las venas, líneas rojas. Era tan realista que daba miedo y yo tuve la mala suerte de tener mi habitación justo en la parte que daba al patio de la casa del inventor, donde habían dejado al robot toda la noche"._

_"Cuando mi padre me obligó a volver a dormir tuve pesadillas con ese robot. Cuando desperté sentí la incómoda humedad entre mis piernas y el colchón y lo supe, había mojado la cama."_

_"Ese trauma estuvo conmigo por un tiempo hasta que lo olvidé. Como también olvidé al inventor que había muerto calcinado cuando intentaba conectar electricidad a un puerto artesanal lleno de cables dentro de una cabeza de porcelana esta vez de un cisne"._

_"Nunca más mojé la cama pero el miedo siempre estuvo allí, escondido". "Camuflado y esperando la oportunidad perfecta para volver a atacarme y cuando lo conocí a él..." "Cuando lo conocí a él lo logró. El miedo me atacó y me venció y fue pura suerte el no haber mojado mis pantalones porque eso sí que hubiese sido horroroso"._

_"Sin embargo no lo conocí de inmediato porque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo." "Me habían herido y todo lo que podía y pude sentir por un tiempo fue dolor, mucho dolor y mareos."_

_"Desde esa noche en el estacionamiento de Dyad sólo fui consciente de dos cosas, que estaba perdiendo sangre de una manera espantosa y que estaba al borde de la muerte". "Recuerdo el rostro de mi chérie en una cara y cuerpo diferentes, luego la voz de un hombre que hablaba con alguien y presionó algo contra mi vientre y me hizo gritar de dolor, ese mismo hombre luego habló conmigo y me pidió resistir, sólo resistir. Cuando ya no tenía fuerzas...."._

 

\- ¡Ma chérie, estoy en casa...!

 

La voz de Delphine asustó tanto a Cosima que el libro que sostenía en las manos se le cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que la morena planeaba gastar en una sorpresa sexy para su novia. Cuando buscó en el cajón de la ropa interior de la rubia un espacio para guardar su regalo, se encontró con un cuaderno de cuero marrón. Cosima lo conocía por supuesto porque ella misma se lo había regalado a Delphine para su cumpleaños. Un diario de memorias.

Era personal, demasiado personal y Cosima sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo pero no era algo que no había podido evitar. Estaba demasiado intrigada con todas aquellas palabras. Intrigada y herida porque ser testigo del dolor que vivió Delphine mientras ambas estuvieron separadas dolía mucho.

\- ¡Dame un seg...! - Cosima gritó de vuelta feliz de no tener la voz quebrada por la emoción. No tuvo tanta suerte con sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas pero hizo lo posible por secárselas sin que el maquillaje en los ojos se manchara, bendecía los productos de belleza resistentes al agua y no testeados en animales.

La morena guardó el diario personal de su amante en el mismo lugar que lo encontró y salió de la habitación que compartían forzando una sonrisa. Ella sabía que tendría que tener esa charla que Delphine había evitado muy pronto porque Cosima ya sabía el principio y parte de la historia y necesitaba saberlo todo, por completo.

Cuando pasó la sala de estar descubrió los zapatos de tacón de Delphine al lado de la percha donde colgaban los abrigos y las llaves de casa en una fuente de cristal de la mesa de café. Siguió el tarareo de la voz de Delphine hasta la cocina dónde su chica había dejado una botella de vino tinto y una caja de trufas sobre el mostrador.

Cosima suspiró. Ya habían pasado antes por algo parecido y Cosima no quería recordar. No quería recordar el _"Sí se demostró"_ o sus gritos furiosos exigiendo a Delphine salir de su antigua casa en Minnesota.

Parecía que el destino tenía una cruel manera de repetir y hacernos recordar todo eso que no queremos.

\- Bonjour ma chérie - Delphine saludó a su novia con una sonrisa coqueta y un beso en los labios que Cosima respondió de inmediato con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutó de ese beso por un momento y luego agachó la cabeza intentando forzar su mente para expresar todas las palabras que necesitaba decirle a su pareja.

\- Estaba pensando que podríamos pasar un buen rato relajadas en el sofá, con trufas, un buen vino y nuestra película favorita...

Delphine estaba perdida en sus ideas para pasar la tarde pero Cosima no podía responder con buena cara a nada de eso así que no lo hizo. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor para lo que venía.

\- Me encantaría hacer todo eso contigo Delphine - Cosima respondió con seriedad sin mirar a la rubia - Pero tenemos que hablar. Es importante.

\- Bien, entonces podemos... - Delphine que seguía haciendo planes se paró en seco cuando escuchó las palabras de su novia. Estaba a punto de abrir la caja de trufas y se quedó paralizada en medio de aquella acción. Su estómago se hundió, le temblaron las piernas y su corazón echó carreras contra su pecho cuando un extraño sentimiento de Deja Vú cruzó por su mente. Esta escena ya la habían vivido antes.

\- Está bien... - su voz era cautelosa y estaba teñida de miedo - ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

\- Necesitamos un lugar cómodo - Cosima respondió con un suspiro y se fijó en la botella de vino aun sin abrir en el mostrador de la cocina - Ve al sofá Del y espera por mí, llevaré el vino porque lo necesitaremos también.

Delphine asintió porque no tenía la fuerza para responder. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar intentando ponerse cómoda y esperó. Tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza sobre lo que quería hablar Cosima que se estaba mareando pero decidió por una vez no pensar en lo peor.

\- _"No es nada malo, no pienses en lo peor"_ \- pensó para sí maldiciendo su nerviosismo - _"Hemos pasado por el infierno y hemos sobrevivido no puede haber nada peor que eso..."_

Cuando Cosima regresó con dos copas y la botella de vino casi lamentó sus anteriores palabras al ver a su chica sentada en el sofá asustada de su mente, pero no podían evitar la conversación por más tiempo, ella ya le había dado a Delphine mucho tiempo y ahora necesitaba respuestas.

Abrió la botella de vino y sirvió las copas pero no las tomaron de inmediato. Cosima cogió las manos temblorosas de Delphine entre las suyas y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Lamento si esto te asusta Delphine - Cosima intentó tranquilizar a su amada con una sonrisa - Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y desde la charla que tuviste con Kristal....

Delphine cerró los ojos. Entendió las palabras de su chérie y le dolieron. Ella no quería hablar de eso, no estaba lista a pesar del tiempo. No podía abrirse a su pareja de golpe porque sabía que una vez que lo hiciera no iba ser capaz de parar.

\- Yo sé que te dije que te lo contaría todo Cosima, pero todavía no puedo - Delphine negó con la cabeza y rizos también se movieron - Sé que necesitas saberlo pero no estoy lista....

\- Yo sé eso Delphine - ahora Cosima se había puesto nerviosa - Sé que no estás lista pero yo... hice algo que no debía, no fue mi intención. El cuaderno estaba ahí, yo....

El nerviosismo de la rubia pasó a indignación de un segundo a otro. Se levantó de su lugar en el sofá alejándose de Cosima con el entrecejo fruncido, no podía creer que precisamente ella haya sido capaz de violar su intimidad.

\- ¿Has leído mi diario personal? - preguntó lo obvio con la voz alterada - ¿Pero cómo has podido? ¡Eso era privado!

\- Sé que no debí bebé y lo siento - Cosima también se levantó del sofá para hacerle frente a su amante que seguía muy enojada - Sé que estuvo mal y entiendo que estés enojada pero necesitaba saberlo cariño. Necesitaba saberlo porque ya me he dado cuenta, no creas que no lo sé.

Delphine miró a Cosima con expresión ofuscada pero ahora confundida y la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- Tus pesadillas Delphine - Cosima explicó en tono serio - Sé que todavía sufres pesadillas porque te siento por las noches, gimiendo, pidiendo ayuda, llamándome. Sé que te cuesta dormir por las noches y a veces te despiertas muy angustiada por culpa de los malos sueños aunque debo decir que te has vuelto muy buena en enmascarar el pánico que te producen. Nunca gritas pero siempre siento tu lado de la cama bañado en sudor mi amor. Y eso no está bien cariño, no está bien.

Delphine volvió a cerrar los ojos y tragó saliva con fuerza agachando luego la cabeza en la derrota. Ella pensaba que tenía sus crisis controladas porque Cosima nunca le había dicho nada hasta ahora.

\- ¿Entiendes porque tenemos que hablar de esto ahora cachorrito? - Cosima preguntó con ternura intentando hablar con Delphine como si en efecto ella fuera un cachorro asustado. La cogió de las manos y se la llevó de vuelta a sofá entregándole la copa de vino que Delphine bebió de un solo trago haciendo una pequeña mueca al final. Iba a necesitar algo más fuerte que el vino para enfrentar la conversación que se avecinaba.


	2. Verdugos del Pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a empezar por agradecer a annie1293 sus lindas palabras y su apoyo y al resto agradecer la lectura y los kudos.  
> También quería aclarar que el "diario personal" de Delphine no está en orden cronológico. Cosima lee partes la historia de acuerdo a la charla que mantiene con Delphine. Espero que no se haga demasiado tedioso ya que es por ese motivo que tampoco tiene fechas.

_\- "Sé buena con ella"_

_"Esas fueron las palabras que le dije a Shay antes de irme, de cumplir con mi destino. Uno que fue marcado desde que puse un pie en las oficinas de Dyad en París, donde mi primer verdugo me encontró."_

 

\- ¿Leekie? - Cosima preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido. Dejó el diario que había ido a buscar al cuarto que compartían apoyado en sus muslos - Es Leekie, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí Cosima - Delphine asintió mirando a la morena con seriedad. Dejó el vaso de whisky que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa de café y cogió una mano de Cosima entre las suyas dejándola en su regazo - Ma chérie, tienes que entender. En ese tiempo yo estaba recién terminando con mi doctorado en inmunología y mis planes eran tan grandes como el ego de Aldous. La primera vez que lo conocí supe que era un hombre al cuál debía tener cerca, lo más cerca posible si quería tener alguna posibilidad de alcanzar mis titánicas metas. Y Aldous, él lo entendió así la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Entendí que el sexo me llevaría a todas partes y sí, suena horrible, pero esa era mi realidad cuando empecé. No lo hice bien y como ya sabes tampoco terminó bien.

\- ¿Entonces cuando nos conocimos? - Cosima no sabía si quería oír la respuesta y permaneció con todo el cuerpo en tensión - Cuando nos conocimos todavía estabas con él, ¿No es así? ¿Te acostaste con él Delphine?

\- Sí - Delphine no quería mentir y apretó la mano de Cosima entre las suyas para evitar que su chica se alejara - Una última vez después de la primera vez que nos vimos en el pasillo de la Universidad. Terminé todo con él después de eso. Pero mon amour, sólo fue eso - Delphine miró a  Cosima con intensidad - No estaba enamorada de Leekie y nunca lo estuve, sólo fue sexo. Yo era... - Delphine se rió de sí misma ante la ironía - Yo fui la puta de Aldous Leekie hasta que conocí a esta chica descarada que usa gafas y su cabello en rastas que me robó el corazón con un simple _"Enchanteé"_ en acento americano.

\- Los franceses disfrutan a los amantes - Cosima asintió recordando con un suspiro las palabras de su novia mientras ella misma mantenía una relación con Shay.

\- Los disfrutaba - Delphine acarició con ternura la mejilla de la morena y pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de su amor mientras se mordía su propio labio - Yo disfrutaba de los amantes hasta que te conocí a ti ma chiot. Siempre fuiste tú después de eso, nadie más....

A Cosima le tembló el labio pero asintió sin palabras dejándose besar por la mujer por la que había sufrido como nunca antes. La pelea de besos se estaba calentando de a poco pero fue Delphine quién hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para alejarse de esos labios tan tentadores, cogió las mejillas de Cosima entre sus manos y se obligó a alejarse.

\- Mon dieu chérie... - Delphine suspiró con la voz ronca y las mejillas encendidas - Amo tus besos Cosima pero si seguimos así yo... voy a perderlo. Si seguimos así no me quedará más remedio que desnudarte y seguir mi camino contigo aquí mismo en el sofá, tenemos todavía mucho de qué hablar mi amor....

\- Yo preferiría que siguieras tu camino conmigo - el tono coqueto hizo gemir a la rubia, gimió más fuerte cuando dichos labios tentadores mordisquearon su lóbulo de la oreja sensible y luego dejaron en la delicada piel del cuello su marca de amor.

\- Estás tentando a tu suerte pequeña descarada - la voz de Delphine pretendía ser severa pero le salió todo lo contrario, seguía disfrutando de los besos y las caricias de su novia pero ambas cosas se estaban volviendo abrumadoras para ella. Delphine podía sentir la incómoda sensación de humedad entre sus muslos - Por favor Cosima....

\- Está bien... - Cosima suspiró con todo el cuerpo temblando de excitación - Tienes razón, tienes razón. No podemos.... - ella miró a su amante que también temblaba por lo mismo - Sé que tenemos que seguir hablando Del pero, lo único que quiero es amarte.

\- Lo haremos ma chérie - Delphine se atrevió a besar la frente de su chica con cariño - Pero cuando termine de contarte la historia, tengo que hacerlo ahora que tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante, ya sabes.

\- Lo sé cachorrito - Cosima asintió y devolvió otro beso en la frente de la chica más alta. Ambas suspiraron ya más calmadas y Cosima volvió a coger el libro que tenía entre las manos para seguir leyendo.

 

_"Aldous Leekie." "Así se llamaba mi boleto al éxito y lo conocí en una conferencia en la Universidad de París mientras terminaba mi doctorado en inmunología"._

_"Supe que era un científico importante porque viajaba por el mundo ofreciendo charlas de ciencia y promocionando su libro sobre Neolution y la nueva ciencia de la evolución auto dirigida"._

_"Más tarde supe que ese libro estaba basado en el libro de P T Westmorland sobre la ciencia Neolution pero de eso no puedo escribir ahora."_

_"Conocí a Leekie, quien me introdujo a la ciencia de Neolution y luego a su cama". "Me ofreció un trabajo luego de obtener mi doctorado y tomé mis maletas, me despedí de mi familia, a la que supe no volvería  a ver más, y partí rumbo al nuevo mundo a perseguir mis sueños de grandeza". "Unos sueños de grandeza que empezaron en un pequeño laboratorio de la oficina de Dyad en Toronto Canadá, y que siguieron con mi primer trabajo real; ser una monitora". "Pero no cualquier monitora. Iba a ser la monitora del sujeto_ _324b21, un clon del proyecto estrella del Instituto Dyad, El Proyecto Leda"._

_"Mi trabajo como monitora consistía en saber la vida de mi sujeto desde su nacimiento hasta la época actual". "Mientras estudiaba a mi clon supe que había nacido el 9 de marzo de 1984 en San Francisco California". "Supe que sus padres fueron sus primeros monitores mientras crecía pero que ellos no sabían que la estaban monitoreando". "Aquello era algo habitual con los padres de las clones ya que hacen ese monitoreo por órdenes médicas" "Médicos que en realidad eran científicos de Dyad encargados de mantener actualizada la base de datos de cada clon, siempre debían mantener una estrecha relación con sus padres". "Sobre los padres de_ _324b21 no hay muchos datos, sólo supe que ambos tenían trabajos en puestos importantes en empresas locales, que eran gente adinerada y que no estaban conformes con las decisiones personales de su hija en su etapa adolescente, pero que apoyaban con entusiasmo sus decisiones académicas. Sus padres al contrario que los míos apoyaban a su hija en su pasión por la ciencia y los hacía sentir orgullosos"._

 

\- Yo sabía que mis padres debieron ser mis primeros monitores - Cosima suspiró con cansancio luego de la corta lectura – Si debían mantener un registro personal desde mi nacimiento era obvio que ellos tendrían que serlo, pero ¿Y en la secundaria? Nunca supe si ellos seguían siendo mis monitores en esa época.

\- No chérie - Delphine negó con la cabeza - Desde la secundaria tú tuviste otros monitores. Los primeros años siempre fue un profesor cercano a ti, como te gustaba la ciencia siempre proponían al profesor de ciencias como tu monitor. Luego en la adolescencia todo cambió. En esa época tus monitores eran tus amigas. O tus novias.

\- Oh por supuesto - Cosima resopló con indignación - Dyad obviamente sabía que yo era lesbiana aún entonces ¿No es verdad?

Delphine se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

\- Sí, ya lo sabía - Cosima suspiró una vez más cansada de toda la mierda en la que parecía seguir envuelta. Cuando sintió una caricia en el costado se fijó en Delphine que le sonreía con tristeza.

\- Lo siento ma chiot - ella se disculpó aún sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que había pasado entre su chica y Dyad - Sé que parece horrible pero tú eres....

\- Un experimento científico monstruoso - Cosima negó con la cabeza odiándose a sí misma - Es lo que siempre seré.

\- ¡No! - Delphine casi gritó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá para caer de rodillas frente a la chica que amaba. La cogió de las manos y la miró intensamente - Nunca vuelvas a decir que eres un experimento monstruoso Cosima Niehaus, porque nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás.

\- ¿Pero qué crees que soy sino es eso Delphine? - Cosima todavía se quejó con tono infantil. Una parte de mí está maravillada de ello pero la otra nunca lo estará. Yo sigo siendo un experimento creado en un laboratorio. Es espeluznante como la mierda.

\- Tú ya sabes que elegí a la ciencia sobre mi familia ¿No es así chérie? - Delphine intentó otro enfoque del tema y no dejó de mirar a su amada con intensidad.

\- Sí, te fuiste de casa porque querías seguir tus sueños de ser científica y tus padres no te apoyaron - Cosima asintió - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto Delphine?

\- Que mi primer amor siempre fue la ciencia mon amour - Delphine se encogió de hombros - Y antes de conocerte a ti como la persona tan maravillosa que eres te conocí como la ciencia. Tú eres la ciencia Cosima ¿entiendes? Siempre estuve enamorada de ti incluso antes de conocerte como Cosima Niehaus. Ya estaba enamorada de ti como _324b21_ pero cuando te vi en persona... ese amor sólo creció.

Cuando Cosima lo entendió se agachó para coger el rostro de su amor y la besó con fiereza. Delphine siempre encontraba la forma de ver en ella nada menos que la perfección y la morena todavía no entendía cómo lo hacía, pero sabía que el amor de la chica que tenía en frente era real, tan real como la cicatriz rosada que le había quedado a la altura del hígado. Una cicatriz que Cosima quería borrar para olvidar la pesadilla pero que Delphine decidió mantener diciendo que era una buena manera de recordar que de hecho habían sobrevivido a la pesadilla.

 _\- “Esta marca nunca me hará olvidar que nuestro amor vale la pena chérie”_ \- Cosima recordó lo que Delphine le había dicho cuando hablaron sobre la posibilidad de borrar las cicatrices del pasado.

\- Te amo - Cosima respondió llenando de besos el rostro y los labios de su pareja - Siempre te he amado, siempre lo haré.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petite chiot - Delphine suspiró con una sonrisa contenta al saber que había conseguido animar a su chica.

\- Tú eres el cachorro - Cosima sonrió y Delphine asintió se besaron una vez más y luego Cosima ayudó a Delphine a ponerse de pie para regresar a su lado del sofá. La morena volvió a leer.

 

_"Supe que a_ _324b21 le gustaban las chicas y en su adolescencia sus novias eran sus monitoras." "Supe también que por su cumpleaños número dieciséis se hizo su primer tatuaje de un Nautilus y a los dieciocho se perforó la nariz y se hizo un tatuaje de Taraxacum Officinale, un diente de león, ambos tatuajes los tenía en sus antebrazos". "Cuando entró a la universidad de Berkeley decidió hacerse rastas en el cabello y conoció a uno de los dolores de cabeza de Aldous y del instituto Dyad, su novia Emi". Era su monitora y la vocalista de un grupo llamado Phytagoras".  "Ella era la encargada de entregar información sobre el sujeto hasta que la misma clon decidió acabar la relación con ella". "Cuando esa chica no entendió un no por respuesta tuve que entrar en acción ya que en ese momento la nueva monitora del clon era yo..."_

 

\- ¿Conociste a Emi, Delphine? - Cosima se quedó mirando a la rubia con sorpresa aunque en cierta forma no era algo tan sorpresivo. Con Shay también había hecho algo parecido. Cuando Delphine asintió con nerviosismo supo que ahí hubo algo más - ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes Delphine? ¿Qué pasó con Emi?

\- Aldous decidió sacar a Emi como tu monitora cuando tú rompiste con ella - Delphine respondió en tono grave muy nerviosa por lo que iba a tener que contarle a Cosima - Ella no quería dejarte ir ni dejar de ser tu monitora así que Aldous decidió encargarse personalmente, él... no me dio todos los detalles pero luego de verla le dije que se mantuviera alejada de ti, por su propio bien. Me entregó un pendrive con tu información médica y se fue. Lo último que supe fue que la van donde ella viajaba con su grupo por un camino sinuoso se desbarrancó y....

\- ¡¿Fue Dyad?! - Cosima exclamó en voz alta casi saltando del sofá llevada por la indignación - ¿Fue Dyad quién mató a Emi? ¡Dime Delphine!

\- Fue Aldous - Delphine respondió en un susurro temeroso - Fue su llamada pero la orden provino de....

\- Rachel - Cosima seguía indignada pero tuvo que obligarse a calmarse cuando vio a Delphine comenzando a temblar de miedo en el sofá - Siempre ha sido ella, ¿No?

Delphine asintió con un suspiro.

\- Lo siento mon amour... - se disculpó sabiendo el daño que había causado - Yo esto lo supe mucho después....

\- Está bien - Cosima se acercó a Delphine y acarició su rostro con ternura al darse cuenta que seguía muy nerviosa - Yo sé que no lo podías saber todo cariño, ni yo tampoco lo sabía. Todos fuimos unos peones.

\- Lamento lo que ocurrió con Emi Cosima - Delphine expresó con tristeza y luego sonrió - Pero no lamento saber que su partida me dio la oportunidad de conocerte y dejar de verte sólo como _324b21_. Con ella fuera de la imagen he podido tenerte y nada de lo que hice y he hecho hasta ahora hará que me arrepienta de esto, lo que tú y yo tenemos. Y de amarte tanto como te amo.

Cosima asintió con una sonrisa mirando a Delphine con ojos emocionados. Esa misma emoción la llevó a besar a su chica con  ferocidad y Delphine se entregó a sus cuidados emocionados sin ser capaz de seguir luchando contra ellos. Mientras los besos se hicieron más intensos y la ropa se descartó a favor de sentir aún más de piel, el libro se quedó esperando pacientemente en un rincón del sofá su turno para ser leído de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Emi la he sacado del cómic de Cosima de Orphan Black, si lo pueden leer, está online en inglés pero es muy entretenido.


	3. Rendición Incondicional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparen los pañuelos... creo...

_"Sacaron a Emi de la vida de mi sujeto y empecé mi trabajo real. Pasé de ser la doctora Delphine Cormier, jefe de Inmunología del Instituto Dyad a ser Delphine Beraud, estudiante de doctorado en Inmunología. Una chica solitaria y sin amigos porque era nueva en la Universidad y en esta parte del continente. Mi portada tenía un novio un océano aparte y habíamos cortado por teléfono cuando mi sujeto debía regresar con una plantilla mía con notas exageradamente altas y falsas por supuesto."_

_"Y es casi divertido que Delphine Beraud no era diferente a mí, no por mucho. Ella y yo siempre fuimos chicas solitarias y sin muchos amigos. Los padres de ella y los míos siempre fueron gente muy ocupada y nunca estuvieron ahí por mucho tiempo mientras crecíamos. Eso no es una mentira. Lo de los novios tampoco era demasiado de una mentira, ni ella ni yo tuvimos nunca nada muy estable, porque nuestras cabezas permanecían más concentradas en la ciencia que en las relaciones y nunca tuvimos parejas que entendieran ese amor hasta que la conocimos a ella". "Delphine Beraud había caído por esta chica hermosa con una sonrisa encantadora y descarada, pero Delphine Cormier cayó por ella desde mucho antes cuando la conoció como la ciencia."_

_"Luego del primer encuentro terminé las cosas, el sexo, que tenía con Aldous y él lo aceptó. Había sido tan fácil que estaba un poco sorprendida pero sabía que no era algo extraño, sí algo había en común entre ambos era nuestro amor por la ciencia, por el proyecto Leda. Aunque ese amor en él era más por ego que otra cosa."_

_"Pero no sólo yo cambié el enfoque, también lo hizo mi sujeto la primera vez que nos conocimos y el "Enchanteé" nos unió." "Mi sujeto pasó de ser mi sujeto a ser ella y_ _324b21 pasó a ser Cosima Niehaus y nunca volvió a ser otra cosa más que mi chérie, mi chica descarada, mi todo"._

_"La primera vez que me besó yo enloquecí. No tuve miedo de ese beso, aunque nunca pensé en mi misma como una persona bisexual. La sexualidad  para mí siempre fue un espectro condicionado por los perjuicios de la sociedad que codifican la atracción y es contraria a los hechos biológicos. Sin embargo con Cosima todo lo que creía saber sobre biología y sexualidad se fue al demonio y se transformó en algo mucho más profundo con cada beso de sus labios."_

_"La primera vez que hicimos el amor y me llevó a un orgasmo enloquecedor fue la primera vez que lloré durante el sexo y para no quedar en vergüenza_ _le tuve que mentir diciéndole que también lloraba después de tener relaciones sexuales con chicos." "La verdad es que ahora lloro siempre que tengo relaciones sexuales con ella, que hago el amor con ella porque la amo, la amé entonces y creo que la amaré para siempre..."._

 

Cosima no pudo seguir leyendo porque las líneas escritas se hicieron borrosas detrás de sus gafas. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando cuando una lágrima cayó a la hoja que estaba leyendo y emborronó la _pre_ , de la palabra siempre. Se secó las lágrimas intentando borrar la humedad de sus ojos para no llamar la atención de Delphine que en esos momentos dormía a su lado plácidamente aferrada a su cintura.

Cosima sabía que las palabras de Delphine eran reales porque se las había demostrado con creces hace unos momentos cuando decidieron que ya no podían tomar las burlas y se comieron a besos en el sofá y luego en la cama. Cosima había logrado llevar a Delphine al orgasmo tres veces y en la última vez lloró.  Delphine había estado gritando su placer hedonista por largos minutos hasta que ella cambió su enfoque y logró llevarla al umbral con movimientos rápidos y certeros entrando en ella con casi toda la mano.

El fisting no era ajeno a ellas pero Delphine no siempre era la que lo disfrutaba sino ella. Esta vez sin embargo casi habían llegado a eso y la intensidad del placer de la rubia se tradujo en un orgasmo tan potente que la hizo estallar en llanto y manchar las sábanas que tenían debajo como si Delphine hubiese mojado la cama.

Cuando por fin se calmó exigió besos que Cosima le entregó sin dudar y luego ella vio a su chica quedarse dormida, pero no sin antes tener el cuerpo de la morena como ancla casi apretándola entre sus brazos. Delphine siempre era la cuchara grande y Cosima ya estaba acostumbrada a esos abrazos asfixiantes, posesivos. Ella sabía que serían incómodos con otras personas excepto con Delphine, pero esa posesión le hizo difícil moverse cuando se despertó con ganas de ir al baño.

Ella intentó quitar el brazo asfixiante que Delphine tenía sobre su cintura, era pesado y a Cosima le había costado un poco pero lo consiguió sin hacer demasiado ruido. Delphine gimió cuando sintió el colchón moverse y se quejó en voz alta queriendo aferrarse una vez más al cuerpo caliente que tenía cerca. Cuando no lo sintió cerca se quejó de nuevo murmurando algo en francés que Cosima no entendió hasta que logró captar las palabras _"no"_ y _"dejes"._

\- Voy al baño bebé - Cosima susurró en voz baja para calmar la agitación evidente de su chica - Ya regreso.

\- Mmm... - Delphine murmuró una vez más sin abrir los ojos y el gesto hizo sonreír a la morena - Cosima....

Una ida al baño y un vaso con agua después Cosima regresó a su lugar en la cama que compartía con Delphine para volver a dormir, pero el diario personal de su amante le llamó la atención desde su mesita de noche. Lo habían llevado con ellas desde el sofá hasta la habitación y Cosima lo dejó en la mesa de noche, olvidándose de guardarlo en el cajón de la ropa interior.

Cogió sus gafas, el cuaderno y la linterna de lectura para no molestar el sueño de Delphine y volvió a leerlo hasta las palabras del último párrafo le hicieron llorar por segunda vez.

La morena no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Recordando todo lo pasado entre ellas se sentía culpable y a medida que continuaba la lectura su culpa se hizo aún más evidente. Fue peor cuando llegó a la parte dónde Delphine cuenta cómo había sido su vida luego de ser obligada a viajar a Frankfurt y su regreso.

 

_"Estoy en Alemania. La sede de Dyad en Frankfurt es un lugar hostil, más hostil que la Dyad de Toronto y he sido obligada a trabajar en un laboratorio subterráneo haciendo pruebas con sujetos de otros proyectos "secretos" de la multinacional."_

_"Dejar a mi chérie sola y enferma en Toronto todavía me duele. Me duele no haber podido despedirme de ella, verla por última vez". "Estoy enojada conmigo misma por haber sido engañada tan fácilmente por esa mujer, Rachel Duncan" "Sé que mientras esté aquí mi odio por ella no hará más que crecer sobre todo si me entero que Cosima..." "Sobre todo si me entero que ha dejado a Cosima morir sin mí"._

_"Pero ahora no tengo poder para hacer nada de eso porque soy una prisionera" "Estoy en un lugar al que llaman "La Cárcel de los Monitores" porque es aquí donde Dyad mete a los monitores que se han portado mal y han traspasado sus deberes como vigilantes del proyecto Leda, al menos es lo que me han dicho"._

_"Además el título de prisionera lo tengo clavado porque en realidad me han tratado como tal desde que he llegado al instituto." "Fui escoltada por un par de guardias hasta otra habitación en el sótano lejos de los laboratorios y me encerraron en una sala de observación con una mesa y silla metálicas como único inmobiliario" "Los guardias se fueron y en su lugar entraron dos enfermeras que me arrancaron la ropa de manera violenta dejándome desnuda y expuesta para luego obligarme a quedar en matorrales azules, todo ello mientras me hacían preguntas que yo luchaba por responder a una voz varonil que no estaba presente"_

_"¿Tiene alguna alergia conocida?"_

_"No"_

_"¿Tiene prescrita alguna medicación?"_

_"Tylenol, sufro de migrañas"_

_"¿Cuál es su orientación sexual?" "¿Consume o ha consumido drogas intravenosas?"_

_"Bisexual" "¿Cuenta la marihuana?"_

_"¿Cuántas parejas sexuales?" "¿Está ovulando?"_

_"Dos y no"_

_"¿Cuándo tuvo su primera relación sexual?"_

_-"A los dieciséis"_

_\- "¿Alguna vez ha tenido una ETS?"_

_\- "No"_

_\- "¿Le han diagnosticado algún trastorno reproductivo?_

_\- "No"_

_\- "¿Alguna vez ha tenido un aborto?"_

_\- "¿Por qué tengo que responder...?"_

_\- "Sólo responda la pregunta doctora Cormier"_

_"La voz del hombre sonó severa y yo me puse a llorar no pude evitarlo, estaba asustada y confundida y no sabía para qué me estaban haciendo tantas preguntas"._

_\- "¿Alguna vez ha tenido un aborto?"_

_\- "Sí... a los veinte años" "Fue espontáneo..."_

_\- "¿Alguna vez le han diagnosticado una enfermedad mental?"_

_\- "Depresión"_

_\- "¿Usa anticonceptivos orales?"_

_\- "Ya no" "No planeaba tener relaciones sexuales con nadie más que Cosima así que ya no iba a necesitar anticonceptivos"_

_\- "¿Es monitora del Proyecto Leda?"_

_\- "Si"_

_\- "¿Es monitora del sujeto_ _324b21?"_

_\- "Cosima, su nombre es Cosima"_

_\- "Sólo responda..."_

_\- "Sí"_

_\- "¿Es amante del sujeto_ _324b21 Cosima Niehaus?"_

_\- "¿Para qué me pregunta algo que ya sabe?" "Casi me reí pero mi risa se borró de pronto cuando apareció un guardia que me obligó a callarme a la fuerza" "Él me agarró del cuello y golpeó mi rostro contra la mesa de metal de una manera no muy delicada y yo grité" "No hice el esfuerzo de zafarme porque el hombre era mucho más fuerte que yo"._

_\- "Responda la pregunta" "¿Es amante del sujeto_ _324b21 llamada Cosima Niehaus?"_

_\- "¡Sí!" "Sí lo soy, o lo era... mientras estaba en Toronto"_

_\- "¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con el sujeto_ _324b21 Cosima Niehaus?"_

_"Mi falta de respuesta me valió otro golpe en el rostro y yo gruñí, mi voz apenas se podía distinguir y yo no podía respirar"_

_\- "Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con el sujeto_ _324b21 Cosima Niehaus"_

_\- "Sí..."_

_\- "¿Cuántas veces?"_

_\- "Dos veces" "Y hubieran sido más si ustedes no me hubiesen arrastrado aquí-" "Otro golpe en la sien y en el rostro y esta vez sí me reí" "Me estaban castigando por amar a Cosima"_

_\- "Doctora Cormier, desde hoy usted será eliminada de la nómina de monitores" "Quedará apartada del proyecto Leda y tendrá prohibida la cercanía con el sujeto_ _324b21" "No podrá volver a contactar con el sujeto por ninguna vía y si se atreve a violar la orden de restricción su castigo será la cárcel" "¿Lo ha entendido?"_

_\- "Lo he entendido" "Pero entendería más si no tuviera un brazo aplastando un lado de mi cabeza..." "La presión se liberó y yo pude volver a respirar pero la incomodidad y el dolor en mi cara eran difíciles de pasar por alto"._

_\- "Muy bien" "Ya que entendió ahora tendrá que firmar su rendición incondicional y expresarla en voz alta para que todo esto pueda quedar archivado en su expediente"._

_\- "¿Qué sucede si me opongo a firmar o a rendirme?" "Mi pregunta me tomó por sorpresa cuando en un momento estaba llorando y al siguiente estaba desafiando a la autoridad y defendiendo el amor que sentía por Cosima" "El amor me había vuelto valiente pero precipitada, me costaba un poco pensar con claridad todo lo que ocurría"_

_\- "Si se opone su destino será la cárcel, pero no cualquier cárcel sino la cárcel de Dyad"_

_"El hombre había respondido con tal frialdad que me hizo temblar a pesar que un destino en la cárcel de Dyad no era peor que estar lejos de mi chérie"_

_\- "Pero además de eso doctora Cormier, si se opone a nuestras órdenes no sólo usted saldrá perjudicada por su desobediencia,_ _324b21 también lo hará" "Supongo que no quiere eso, ¿O me equivoco?"_

_\- "¡Putain de merde!"_

_"Grité con rabia esta vez, sin importarme que el hombretón que tenía atrás volvía a cogerme del cuello pero ahora golpeaba todo mi cuerpo contra la mesa de metal aprovechando que yo me había levantado de la silla" "Maldije en francés y forcejeé contra la fuerza que me mantenía abajo hasta que el hombre del interrogatorio me obligó a calmarme" "Amenazó con hacer daño a Cosima sino lo hacía y yo sabía que ellos tenían ese poder para cumplir las amenazas"_

_"Me calme y firmé el documento que me borraba de la vida de mi petite chiot para siempre"_

_\- "Ahora su rendición incondicional doctora Cormier"_

_\- "Me llamo Delphine Cormier..."_

_\- "Más alto por favor"_

_\- "Soy la doctora Delphine Cormier y esta es mi rendición incondicional"._

 

Las lágrimas de Cosima venían con tanta frecuencia que se habían transformado en un llanto apagado a toda regla. La morena no podía controlar sus emociones como tampoco podía controlar las sacudidas de su cuerpo por culpa del llanto. Dicho movimiento había acabado por despertar a Delphine de su sueño y se sorprendió mucho de ver a su novia echa un lío de lágrimas sentada en la cabecera de la cama y con su cuaderno en las manos. Ella no necesitó preguntar para saber el motivo de su llanto.

\- Oh ma chérie... - Delphine suspiró con tristeza y tuvo que tragarse sus propias lágrimas cuando sintió el cuerpo menudo casi abalanzándose sobre el suyo. La rubia abrazó con fuerza a su chica e intentó con suaves caricias en la espalda calmar su agitación emocional.

\- ¡Yo no lo sabía Del! - Cosima lloró todavía aferrada al cuerpo de la rubia - Todo lo que pasaste en Frankfurt, todo lo que te hicieron... yo no lo sabía. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- No te lo dije Cosima porque no es un tema muy agradable de hablar - Delphine suspiró y respondió con la voz apagada sin mirar a la morena - En Frankfurt pasé el peor tiempo de mi vida pero también fue el más productivo cuando conocí a Marion Bowles. Ella... ella me salvó la vida en Alemania, Cosima. Yo estaba perdida, lo estuve por un tiempo luego de rendirme al poder de Dyad y convertirme en una doctora prisionera. En ese lugar espantoso me obligaron a trabajar todos los días desde la madrugada al anochecer con pocas horas de descanso intermedias, las suficientes para no morir de extenuación. Pasaron tres meses hasta que volví a sentir el calor del sol en mi rostro y casi me cegué cuando miré al cielo sin ponerme antes unas gafas oscuras. Había bajado de peso y todo en mí era un desastre. Vivía en una celda oscura y soñaba contigo todas las noches y a veces lloraba pensando en ti hasta quedarme dormida... Fue un tiempo duro el que viví sin ti en Alemania pero ese tiempo duro me fortaleció, lo suficiente hasta que Marion pudo encontrarme.

\- Como miembro de la junta directiva de Topside ella tenía el poder de sacarme de la cárcel y me sacó. Me llevó a su casa, me dio de comer, me bañó y me vistió, me hizo olvidar lo que fui antes de mi tiempo en la cárcel y me transformó en la mujer que conociste cuando volví de Alemania y me vi obligada a romper contigo. Sé que jamás te gustó en lo que me convertí Cosima pero esa careta, ese disfraz que tuve que usar por un tiempo fue mi único salvavidas porque a pesar de mi fuerza... yo todavía seguía rota por dentro y cuando tuve que terminar lo nuestro... aquello sólo acrecentó lo que estaba mal en mí, ese agujero en mi pecho creció y se expandió a niveles alarmantes cuando luego me enteré que estabas en una relación sentimental con Shay y que... me habías olvidado.

\- No, no, no, no, no, cachorrito, no, nunca - Cosima negó con la cabeza fervientemente cuando vio a Delphine con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y le llenó el rostro de besos intentando calmarla. Lo consiguió perdiendo la cuenta de los besos y las caricias pero se quedó conforme cuando una suave sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de su compañera. - Nunca te olvidé mi amor, nunca pude. - Cosima suspiró con cansancio - Lo que tuve con Shay fue bueno pero nunca fue del todo cierto porque nunca pude contarle toda la verdad. Desde que me dijiste que era una soldado del ejército dudé de ella y nunca le conté nada aun cuando ella tenía la tarjeta con mi número de etiqueta. Jamás podré comparar lo que tuve con ella a lo que he tenido contigo Delphine porque no hay punto de comparación. Ella fue rebote pero tú siempre fuiste mi alma gemela cariño, siempre lo serás.

Delphine se emocionó al oír las palabras de su amor y cogió su rostro para besarla de vuelta con fiereza, no le importó que ambas seguían desnudas ni que estaba a punto de salir el sol de la mañana, sólo quería tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y luego de besarla sin orden ni sentido la miró.

\- Demuéstralo no lo digas - Delphine pidió con la voz ahogada ahora con la excitación. Cogió una de las manos de Cosima para dejarla con suavidad en su entrepierna, ambas gimieron en voz alta ante la sensación y la humedad evidente entre las piernas de la rubia - Demuéstrame que siempre seré yo chérie... lo necesito. Te necesito....

Cosima se rindió. Dejó el libro que todavía tenía en su regazo de vuelta en su mesita de noche y se dedicó a demostrar con acciones lo que sus palabras jamás podrían.


	4. Acorazada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si vale decir que necesitarán más pañuelos así que pongo el aviso de antemano. Este camino parece demasiado rocoso pero se aclarará, con el tiempo...

_"Marion me sacó de la cárcel de los monitores con su influencia y su dinero." "Una parte de mí siempre odiará deberle ese dinero y todo lo que hizo por mí, pero no me puedo quejar. Sin ella, estoy segura de que todavía seguiría pudriéndome en una celda de la cárcel de Dyad en Frankfurt"._

_"Mientras estuve libre aproveché para visitar a mis padres de improviso en Francia". "Fue un viaje acelerado, no sabía si iba a encontrar a mis padres en casa pero me atreví a ir porque tenía que aprovechar mi estancia en Europa y el dinero que Marion me había dado para mis propios gastos"._

_"La casa de mis padres al sur de Francia era más bien una mansión" "Grande, fastuosa y llena de guardias porque ahora ambos eran reconocidos por su trabajo internacionalmente y siempre están llenos de fans". "Sobre todo mi padre que escribió un saga de libros que ahora estaban en películas y era casi tan famosa como la saga de Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling"._

_"Cuando llegué cerca de la mansión estacioné el auto alquilado a unas cuadras de la casa de mis padres y decidí seguir a pie el corto trayecto hasta ella". "Divisé a los guardias por todo el perímetro alrededor de la mansión y supe que sin una identificación no me iban a dejar entrar a la casa aunque yo fuera hija de ellos, así que improvisé." "Tuve que hacerlo porque mis documentos de identidad eran papeles impresos con una foto en blanco y negro que los guardias fácilmente podrían creer que era falsa, un engaño."_

_"Sin embargo yo me conocía los alrededores de la mansión como la palma de la mano y sabía que había un lugar cerca de un grupo de árboles dónde yo podía entrar a la casa sin ser vista". "Lo malo, iba a tener que trepar dichos árboles"._

_"Mi condición física no estaba a la altura de tal acondicionamiento y me costó bastante subir a los árboles a pesar de que vestía de manera casual, jeans negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, un suéter negro y botas de caña alta". "Tenía el cabello ondulado suelto y fue un error no haberlo dejado en una coleta porque las ramas y las hojas no demoraron en enredarse en él" "Tuve que forcejear mi camino hasta el árbol que daba a la ventana de la cocina y cuando logré treparlo, me quedé atascada varios minutos tratando de encontrar la forma de saltar de él sin hacerme demasiado daño" "Había llegado demasiado lejos para acobardarme sobre huesos rotos o miedo,  así que salté"_

_"Y maldije en francés cuando caí con todo el cuerpo de espaldas sobre la hierba, fue un dolor asqueroso". "Me quedé recostada un rato tratando de recobrar el aliento y catalogando lo que podía estar herido en mi cuerpo pero supe que sólo tendría un gran moretón desde la espalda hasta las nalgas, nada grave"_

_"Me armé de valor para ponerme de pie y moverme." "Me quejé en voz baja pero la adrenalina en mi sistema me ayudó mucho a pasar por alto dicho dolor" "Mi meta era entrar en casa, saber de mis padres y largarme."_

_"Entré por la ventana de la cocina que en ese momento estaba desierta" "No vi señales del servicio doméstico ni agentes de seguridad alrededor de la casa pero preferí no arriesgarme y avancé con sigilo hasta el estudio de mi padre en el primer piso." "Llamé y la puerta estaba cerrada" "Mi madre tenía su propio estudio en la plata alta de la mansión así que me dispuse a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso dónde encontré el estudio de mi madre con la puerta abierta"._

_“- ¿Mamam?" - llamé a mi madre pero nadie me respondió - ¿Tu es là-bas? **(¿Estás ahí?)"**_

_"Mi madre no me respondió así que entré a su estudio. El lugar estaba vacío, no habían señales ni de sus pinturas ni sus esculturas que antes llenaban todo el espacio" "Lo único que encontré fue una solitaria mesa de madera con un libro de tapa azul que estaba cerrado" "La curiosidad pudo más en mí y lo abrí" "Dentro encontré un registro con el trabajo de mi madre, sus exposiciones y sus giras de eventos, estaba lleno de eventos y lugares donde debía asistir" "Supe entonces que mis padres no estaban en casa, así que ya no tenía nada que hacer en la mansión" "Cuando me disponía a dejar el libro sobre la mesa escuché un portazo seguido de pasos y luego como si se tratara de un maldito deja vú unos brazos me acorralaron y una fuerza desconocida golpeó todo mi cuerpo contra la mesa de madera mientras unas manos me mantenían el brazo dolorosamente doblado hacía atrás"_

_\- "¿Qui es-tu?" **(¿Quién eres tú?)** \- la voz de un guardia en francés no dejaba de repetirme esa pregunta - "¿Que fais-tu ici?" **(¿Qué haces aquí?)** "¿Comment avez-vous en?" "¿Par où?" **(¿Cómo has entrado?) (¿Por dónde?)**_

_\- "Je m'appelle Delphine Cormier" **(Me llamo Delphine Cormier)** \- respondí con la voz ronca. “Estaba ahogada por la fuerza con la que me tenían aprisionada contra la mesa pero decidí que era mejor cooperar con los guardias que no parecían querer dejarme ir de otra manera” - "Je suis la fille d'Antoine et Angélique Cormier" ( **Soy la hija de Antoine y Angélique Cormier)** "Ils sont mes parents" **(Ellos son mis padres)** "Je suis venu pour visiter" **(He venido a visitarlos)** "Les arbres" **(Los árboles)**_

_"Je montai les arbres qui sont près de la fenêtre de la cuisine" **(He trepado los árboles que están cerca de la ventana de la cocina)** "Je suis entré par la fenêtre de la cuisine" **(He entrado por la ventana de la cocina)**_

_"Intenté hablar con ellos de una manera suave para que entendieran que no era una amenaza pero como era obvio ellos no me creyeron" "No mucha gente sabía que mis padres tenían una hija porque siempre mantuvieron esa parte de sus vidas fuera del ojo público"_

_"Como supuse los guardias no me creyeron y me obligaron a enseñarles una identificación". "Mis papeles estaban en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y no tenía manera de sacar los papeles de ese lugar porque seguía fuertemente aprisionada a la mesa."_

_\- "La poche arrière de mon pantalon" **(El bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón)** \- "intenté explicar y oí un murmullo de asentimiento para luego sentir una mano en dicho bolsillo". "Un ruido de papeles y más murmullos en francés"._

_"De pronto la torsión y presión dolorosa en mi espalda se liberó y yo pude ponerme de pie" "Me alejé de los hombres mirándoles con expresión indignada pero no dije nada porque sabían que sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo" "El que parecía ser el jefe todos ellos se acercó a mí y me enseñó los papeles"_

_\- "¿Delphine Cormier?" - llamó con seriedad y yo asentí._

_\- "Oui Monsieur"_

_\- "¿Comment puis-je savoir que ces documents sont réels?" **(¿Cómo puedo saber que estos papeles son reales?)** "¿Ou sont-ils faux?" **(O son falsos)** "Dites - moi" **(Dime)**_

_\- "Parlez-en à mes parents." **(Habla con mis padres)** "Yo había intentado explicar con seriedad y el hombre me miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero asintió". "Estuvo de acuerdo en llamarles pero al parecer ellos no estaban disponibles y nadie le respondió" "Lo intentó un par de veces más sin éxito y fue por eso que pronto me vi siendo sacada de la casa de mis padres con escolta y con la prohibición de pisar de nuevo territorio privado"_

_"Yo no lo podía creer pero no me sorprendía" "Las giras de trabajo de ambos eran interminables y no siempre podías hablar con ellos a cualquier hora, siempre estaban ocupados" "Una parte dentro de mí volvió a quebrarse al saber lo que había pasado, cómo me habían tratado, pero ese nuevo golpe fue otra capa de mi coraza" "Una que cerró la última puerta que me unía a mis progenitores y que desde ese día decidí cerrar para siempre" "Hasta cuando estuve en la isla y supe que ellos habían muerto en un accidente aéreo" "La avioneta en la que viajaban de Florencia a Nápoles se estrelló en un río y se incendió." "No hubieron sobrevivientes, había quedado huérfana"_

 

Cosima cerró el diario de su novia con fuerza una vez más. Ella no podía creer todo lo que Delphine había pasado en un periodo de tiempo tan relativamente corto. Había tanto que no sabía de su amante rubia que Cosima pensaba que jamás iba a poder conseguir saberlo todo, pero lamentaba con toda su alma que lo poco que sabía fuera tan dramático. Delphine nunca se mereció nada de eso.

Cosima se vistió y  salió de la habitación donde seguía descansando para buscar a Delphine. La encontró en la cocina atareada con los preparativos del almuerzo. Cosima la encontró pelando tomates para una ensalada y aprovechó el momento en el que había dejado el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar para rodear su cintura por la espalda.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la rubia y Delphine cerró los ojos cuando sintió una humedad en la zona de la espalda cerca de sus omóplatos. Supo enseguida que la humedad eran las lágrimas de su chérie y su voz quebrada segundos más tarde así se lo confirmó.

\- Lo siento cachorrito - Cosima no sabía cómo disculparse con su novia, ya no tenía palabras - Lo que pasó con tus padres, cuando los fuiste a ver. Lo siento mucho mi amor, lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho....

Delphine cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio haber aceptado que Cosima leyese su diario. Nunca creyó que su drama personal iba a afectar tanto a su pareja y lamentaba verla ahora tan destrozada por todo lo que estaba leyendo. A Delphine, la muerte de sus padres le afectó en su momento cuando estaba sola en la isla pero su duelo duró muy poco ya que nunca se sintió cercana a ellos.

Se volteó para hacer frente a su chica y la abrazó besando su frente con ternura.

\- No llores mon amour, eso ya pasó - Delphine expresó sus palabras con una sonrisa triste - Fue un accidente, ellos murieron en el acto, no sintieron nada. Estuve triste al principio pero luego dejé de estarlo porque sí, eran mis padres, pero siempre fueron unos padres ausentes. Nunca estuvieron ahí mientras crecía chérie. Ellos no me criaron. De eso se encargaron mis niñeras, siempre. Así que tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, ¿Está bien ma chiot? Todo eso ya está en el pasado.

Cosima asintió todavía mirando a Delphine con absoluta tristeza y fue esa tristeza la que la hizo tomar la decisión de prohibirle a su novia a que siguiera leyendo su diario.

\- ¡No! - Cosima cogió las manos de la rubia entre las suyas apretándolas con fuerza y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces - No me quites el diario Del, me gusta leerlo. Así puedo saber más de ti mi amor, no me quites la oportunidad de conocerte un poco más cariño, por favor....

Delphine no pudo evitar sonreír y comparar a Cosima con una niña pequeña de cinco años que le han prohibido comer sus caramelos favoritos. El mohín en la cara de la morena hizo que la rubia quisiera comerse a besos esos labios para borrar ese triste gesto. Y no contuvo. Cogió el rostro de su amor con ambas manos y la besó. La besó con ternura, intentando borrar su pena y  disculpándose al mismo tiempo por ser la causa de su pena.

\- No quiero que esa lectura te siga lastimando Cosima - Delphine se alejó de esos labios exquisitos y miró a su amada con decisión. Y sé que está lastimando porque ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he visto llorar a causa de ello. No más.

\- La lectura me lastima porque nunca estuve ahí mi amor - Cosima negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio - Me duele saber que todo lo malo que te ha pasado ha sido por mi culpa Del, que te han castigado por amarme. Que te han herido por protegerme. Que has pasado por un puto infierno sólo por estar a mi lado Delphine, no es justo. Debí estar ahí cachorrito, yo debí.

\- Lo estás ahora ma chérie - Delphine besó con ternura una vez más la frente de su pareja y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos - Estás aquí ahora Cosima y eso es lo que importa. Y nada de esto es tu culpa mi amor. Yo pasaría por el mismo infierno que pasé mil veces si eso significa que al final podré tenerte así como te tengo ahora, conmigo. Nada más me importa, sólo tú.

Cosima rompió en un llanto ahogado por segunda vez. No entendía qué estaba mal con ella, nunca fue de las que hacían escándalos tan emotivos pero desde que había conocido a Delphine parecía que se había transformado en una maldita blandengue.

\- Te amo Delphine - fue todo lo que Cosima pudo decir y se comió a besos los labios de la rubia esta vez - Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo....

\- Je t'aime aussi Cosima - Delphine respondió en un suspiro dejándose querer hasta que decidió que no podían seguir como estaban porque de lo contrario nunca almorzarían. Logró zafarse del cuerpo caliente más pequeño y mandó a su amor de regreso a la habitación.

\- El almuerzo estará listo pronto, así que no te distraigas demasiado ma belle - le pidió en tono suave con una sonrisa - Y no leas más hasta que yo pueda acompañarte.

Cosima sonrió y asintió dándole a Delphine un último beso. Regresó a la habitación y se dispuso a descansar un rato más pero no pudo hacer caso a las palabras de su novia. El cuaderno seguía allí, casi como esperándola. Sin poder evitar más las ganas volvió a leerlo.

 

_"Marion me dio una nueva vida" "Dejé atrás mi vida de cachorro y me convertí en un animal de caza" "Dejé atrás mi apariencia angelical de rizos rubios para convertirme en una mujer con poder, de cabello liso y ropa de lujo" "Aprendí a usar un arma y a matar con ella" "Aprendí a amenazar a otros y hacerles sentir miedo de mí y ella fue mi primera víctima. Rachel Duncan"_

_"Amenazarla presionando mi pulgar en su cavidad ocular vacía fue una experiencia extraña" "La parte más oscura de mí, esa que creció durante mi estancia en Frankfurt estaba extasiada de causar dicho dolor, no lo podía negar"_

_\- "Te dije que esto era personal"_

_"Las palabras que le dije a Rachel seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, mientras tomaba mi venganza causándole dolor y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que había sufrido y seguía sufriendo cuando tuve que terminar la relación que tenía con mi chérie" "Tomé la venganza con gusto porque todo lo que había pasado era en realidad culpa de ella" "Ella me mandó al infierno en Europa y me trajo de vuelta para seguir en otro infierno" "Uno en el que Cosima ya no me quería más"_

_"Tarde me di cuenta que caí en una especie de espiral obsesivo" "Con todos los recursos que me daba ser la nueva Rachel en el Instituto Dyad podía hacer lo que quería, tener lo que quería excepto tenerla a ella". "Yo era como una especie de soberana en un trono de cristal con todo el poder sin tener nada realmente"._

_"Porque mi obsesión siguió siendo Cosima y luego fue Shay"._

_"En Frankfurt me habían prohibido trabajar en Dyad y acercarme a Cosima pero Marion me dijo que la gente del instituto alemán no tenía demasiado poder para mandar en la Dyad de Toronto y con Rachel y Aldous fuera del juego alguien más tenía que mandar" "Yo tuve ese privilegio y lo usé, alternando mi trabajo de proteger al proyecto Leda y a Cosima de las maquinaciones de un nuevo rival; El Instituto BrightBorn y Evie Cho". "Gracias a Marion supe que la mujer quería acabar con las clones de Leda y mi poder como CEO de Dyad la mantuvo a raya, por un tiempo" "Ese tiempo que también tuve que usar para poner en acción mi influencia y saber más de mi rival amoroso, la nueva novia de Cosima"_

_"Así me enteré que Shay Davydov fue un soldado de la milicia americana, que dejó a las fuerzas armadas para armarse una vida nueva y ese cambio en ella activó todas mis alarmas ya que la consideré una espía de Castor" "Evie Cho estaba tras Kendall Malone pero sabía que Sarah se encargaría de eso" "Ella y Alison jugaron muy bien sus papeles contra Ferdinand eso tampoco lo puedo negar, son chicas extraordinarias"_

_"Así también fue como pasé mi tiempo llena de trabajo y preocupaciones mientras mi obsesión por mi rival jurada seguía creciendo" "Acabé viviendo en el instituto, empecé a beber más de la cuenta y reemplace el vino que disfrutaba tanto por el whisky seco y más fuerte que pude encontrar, ese licor acabó siendo mi analgésico y era lo único que me ayudaba a lidiar con el vacío enorme que tenía dentro del pecho". "Mi único consuelo en ese tiempo fue saber que Cosima seguía trabajando en el instituto, pero ese consuelo sólo duró lo que tardó en aparecer mi nueva rival también ahí, en el laboratorio de Cosima, nuestro lugar seguro"._

_"Los celos que sentí en esos momentos fueron abrumadores" "Tuve que mentirle a Cosima diciéndole que lo que sentía no eran celos y que sólo estaba preocupada por la seguridad,  algo que ni siquiera yo lo creí" "No lo hice pero cubrí ese hecho diciéndole que no me importaba que Shay apareciera en el laboratorio porque yo era francesa y disfrutaba a los amantes" "Desde que conocí a Cosima jamás tuve uno y si tenía que lidiar con mis necesidades físicas usaba mi propia mano o juguetes, pero siempre lograba cubrir todo eso con más alcohol"_

_"Conocer a Cosima también me condenó a vivir en más soledad de la que nunca tuve porque yo no podía pensar en nadie más, nunca quise a nadie más, sólo a ella"_

_"Por eso cuando Cosima me entregó su renuncia irrevocable todo mi mundo se vino abajo" "El dolor que sentí al saber que ni siquiera iba poder tenerla cerca en el trabajo me mató pero yo no podía_ _desfallecer" "Le hablé de Shay y mis temores de que fuera una espía pero no quiso creerme" "La desesperación me llevó a explicarle que no podía irse porque yo era la única que podía seguir protegiéndola, tampoco me escuchó" "Cosima me rehuyó como si yo fuera su enemiga pero mi amor por ella era tan desesperado que nada me importó" "Cuando me habló de su experiencia cercana a la muerte mi corazón se hundió y yo no resistí el tirón enloquecedor de su cercanía" "La besé casi a la fuerza y pero ella igual respondió a mi beso hasta que recordó donde estaba y se separó de mí" "Yo que tenía su rostro entre las manos tuve que luchar por alejarme porque ese alejamiento me estaba matando pero me disculpé" "Me disculpé y volví a acorazarme mirándola con frialdad al mismo tiempo que le echaba en cara que debió de confiar en mí" "Ese mismo día acepté su renuncia y despedí a Scott del instituto, no quería más traidores a mis espaldas"._

_"Pero mi chérie volvió cuando por fin creyó lo de Shay y me pidió ayuda" "No quise dársela en un principio pero como siempre, sus palabras y su desesperación lograron convencerme cuando tuve la oportunidad de tomar una nueva venganza, esta vez contra mi rival y estaba decidida a destruirla sin importar las consecuencias"_

_"Amenazar con matar a una persona se estaba haciendo demasiado fácil para mí" "Sólo había tenido abrir las heridas de mi propio pasado contando la historia de mi intento de suicidio como si yo fuera una testigo y luego sólo tuve que sacar la cuchilla de afeitar y enseñársela a mi víctima" "Simple, fácil, una locura" "Yo estaba loca, de rabia, de dolor, de soledad, que buscaba cualquier oportunidad para vaciar todos esos sentimientos en las personas que me habían lastimado"_

_"Sin embargo mi rival no era la espía, era otra persona" "Mi chérie se había equivocado y yo estuve a punto de cometer mi primer asesinato" "En ese momento supe que debía estar más preocupada por mi propia seguridad cuando descubrí que Alan Nealon era un infiltrado, un topo de Neolution" "Ese hombre estuvo a punto de llenar mi boca con un gusano extraño y fue la tercera vez que me vi tirada contra una mesa de metal esta vez de espaldas" Estaba a punto de morir asfixiada pero me protegí con una pistola que usé en su contra y lo maté" "Evie Cho se había hartado de seguir esperando y mi vida ya estaba en la línea" " Logré guardar el gusano del  interior de la mejilla de Nealon en un vial y llamé a Sarah cuando supe que a Rachel la habían secuestrado" "De no haber conocido a Kristal Goderich antes de verla usurpando el lugar de Rachel, nunca hubiese descubierto la verdad aunque eso me valiera mil golpes de su mano en el rostro" "Le dije toda la verdad a Sarah confiando que se encargaría de Ferdinand y me decidí a huir" "Alejarme para aceptar mi destino y proteger a Cosima con lo único que quedaba de mí, mi propia vida"_

_"Pero antes de eso hablé con Shay y me disculpé, le entregué una tarjeta con el número de etiqueta de Cosima diciéndole que hablara con ella y pidiera explicaciones si la misma Cosima quería dárselas y les di mi bendición"_

_\- "Sé buena con ella"_

_"Esas fueron las palabras que le dije a Shay antes de irme, de cumplir con mi destino" "Me fui del departamento de la rubia para ver a_ _Cosima por última vez" "Las hermanas estaban reunidas en la tienda de Alison llamado Burbujas" "Cuando ella apareció con su abrigo rojo y gorro rojo la quedé mirando con una sonrisa triste tratando de memorizar su apariencia para tenerla de recuerdo" "Se veía preciosa y siempre lo sería"_

_"Tuvimos una corta charla donde me pidió quedarme a cenar y estuve a punto de aceptarlo llevada por la felicidad de saber que por fin podría ser aceptada en el club clon, pero de nuevo, yo tenía las horas contadas así que me vi obligada a negarme" "Quedarme significaba echar por tierra todos mis sacrificios de proteger a sus hermanas y a la misma Cosima"_

_"Escuchar de su boca sus disculpas diciéndome que comprendía todo lo que yo había hecho, fue un bálsamo curativo para mi alma que se sintió libre por primera vez pero fue tanta mi emoción que me hizo llorar y el impacto me dejó llevar para besar a la mujer que amaba y amaría en mi propia eternidad" "No borré mis lágrimas ni mi llanto pero me despedí de ella para siempre"_

_\- "Dale a tus hermanas todo mi amor"_

_"Fue lo que le dije a Cosima y regresé al estacionamiento de Dyad para huir de Toronto y la faz de la tierra" "Al menos lo intenté porque me encontraron" "Un hombre de alto de barba y gafas me apuntó con una pistola y a mí no me quedó más remedio que dejar mi bolso en el suelo y enfrentarlo"_

_\- "¿Qué pasará con ella?"_

_"Tenía que saberlo, era mi única preocupación pero lo que recibí de respuesta fue el estallido de un balazo en el vientre que lanzó con fuerza_ _contra el maletero del Audi blanco en el que planeaba marcharme". "Una mancha de sangre siguió a mi cuerpo que se desplomó en el asfalto". "Mi mano cayó a la herida que sangraba profusamente formando un charco de mi propia sangre roja a mis pies". "No morí de inmediato a pesar de que el dolor cegador estaba a punto de aniquilarme" "El hombre seguía dispuesto a acabar con mi vida así que alcé la cabeza y lo miré con expresión desafiante a pesar del dolor, si iba a morir estaba decidida a morir mirándolo a la cara. "Con la frente en alto, orgullosa"_

_"Era lo que esperaba pero un tono de teléfono celular lo asustó y salió corriendo" "Fue cuando me derrumbé esperando que la pérdida de sangre detuviera mi corazón pero yo seguía agonizando" "Desde esa noche en el estacionamiento de Dyad sólo fui consciente de dos cosas, que seguía perdiendo sangre de una manera espantosa y que estaba al borde de la muerte". "Recuerdo el rostro de mi chérie en una cara y cuerpo diferentes, luego la voz de un hombre que hablaba con alguien y presionó algo contra mi vientre y me hizo gritar de dolor, ese mismo hombre luego habló conmigo y me pidió resistir, sólo resistir. Cuando ya no tenía fuerzas...."._

 

\- ¡El almuerzo ya está servido chérie...!

El llamado en voz alta de Delphine hizo saltar a Cosima en el colchón. Había vuelto a estallar en llanto y no parecía existir un final claro para el torrente de lágrimas. No quería que Delphine se diera cuenta de sus lágrimas pero era algo que no podía frenar por sí misma. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para que Delphine entrase de nuevo a la habitación preocupada por la falta de respuesta a su llamado a comer. Cuando vio a Cosima hecha un nuevo mar de lágrimas tuvo suficiente. Se acercó con decisión a la cama y arrancó de las manos el cuaderno maldito que le estaba causando a su amor tantos problemas y lo lanzó al suelo con rabia.

\- ¡Delphine! - gritó Cosima al ver el estado angustiado de la cara de su chica - ¿Pero por qué has-?

\- Porque se acabó Cosima, ya no más - Delphine respondió todavía con la respiración agitada - Nunca debí aceptar que leyeras ese maldito cuaderno y no lo harás nunca más. Lo voy a tirar a la basura.

Cosima negó con la cabeza y saltó de la cama para volver a coger el cuaderno pero Delphine atrapó su cuerpo en medio de aquel gesto y la obligó a volver a la cama.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - Cosima no entendía el comportamiento de la rubia. Ella no sólo se vio atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo pesado de Delphine, sino que parecía que la chica más alta estaba decidida a no soltarla - Déjame ir Delphine, me estás aplastando.

\- Non - la voz de la rubia sonó severa pero temblorosa - ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que me jures que no volverás a tocar ese cuaderno, júralo Cosima! ¡Júrame que no volverás a leerlo!

\- Lo haré - Cosima respondió con la voz ahogada pero si me prometes que a cambio serás tú la que me lo contarás todo, necesito saberlo Delphine.

\- Lo siento ma chérie pero no podré hacer eso - la presión que Delphine tenía sobre el cuerpo de la morena se soltó por un momento pero luego se acrecentó - Te está haciendo-

\- Entonces yo tengo que seguir leyéndolo... - Cosima negó una vez más e hizo ademán de volver a moverse pero la presión sobre su cuerpo se intensificó y no fue capaz de hacerlo - Por favor Delphine déjame ir... me estás lastimando....

\- Lo sé Cosima, pero necesito que entiendas - Delphine intentó una vez más convencer a su amor de rendirse - Necesito que entiendas, que sepas que tu sufrimiento también me duele mon amour, saber que mi historia te duele de esta manera me hiere de una forma que no puedo expresar. Es como sentir de nuevo el dolor cegador de un balazo Cosima, pero en mi corazón.... y ya no lo aguanto... no lo aguanto....

Esta vez Delphine fue quien rompió en llanto y Cosima maldijo en silencio toda la mierda que parecía seguir rodeándola. Ser un clon era una maldición. Una que parecía no tener piedad con las personas cercanas a ella y la que en esos momentos tenía más cerca era Delphine que lloraba aferrada a su cuerpo como si se estuviera muriendo.

\- _"Maldito seas, Percival Westmorland"_ \- Cosima maldijo al hombre centenario con toda su alma - _"Maldito seas..."_


	5. El Hombre Cisne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que confesar que este capítulo me costó demasiado y no sé si es está tan ordenado, lo único que sé es que faltan un par de capítulos más el epílogo para que esta historia se acabe.  
> Y mi disculpo desde ya por el francés, no es mi lengua materna y lo que está en la historia es obra y gracia de Google traductor.

_\- "Ella no ha dejado de llamarla, señor." "Desde que llegó al campamento no ha dejado de llamarla..."_

_\- "¿Por qué te sorprendes querido mensajero?" "Es normal que lo haga"_

_\- "Lo sé señor, pero ella ha tenido..." "Bueno, ella ha sido..."_

_\- "Si estás intentando decirme que mi tataranieta ha tenido una relación con una de mis posesiones, eso ya lo sé mi estimado" "Lo he sabido siempre porque yo así lo he querido"_

_\- "No entiendo señor"_

_\- "No es algo difícil de comprender" "Yo creé a estas chicas, bueno, ese fue Duncan, pero ellas son mías" "Y yo las he controlado desde siempre" "Las conozco mejor de lo que ellas se conocen excepto..."_

_\- "La que se escapó"_

_\- "Sí..." "Ella es una respuesta, mensajero" "Y la que sigue mis pasos es la clave de la respuesta por eso debía ser protegida y ese trabajo yo siempre supe que lo haría mi tataranieta... a la perfección"_

_\- "Pero señor..."_

_\- "Lo único que tienes que saber mensajero, es que todo ha sido planeado como yo lo quise" "Los contratiempos también han sido diseñados con un orden específico y la que sigue mis pasos... ella siempre fue hecha para mi tataranieta" "Desde el día en que ambas nacieron han estado predestinadas y ahora tú también sabes por qué..."_

 

\- No puedo creerlo Del... ¿Entonces él era tu...?

 

Cosima se quedó mirando a su pareja con los ojos nublados por la emoción. Ella tenía el cuaderno de Delphine de vuelta en sus manos gracias a una larga y dolorosa charla donde ambas se quedaron de acuerdo en leer el cuaderno porque necesitaban hablar del tema y sólo si Cosima leía dicho contenido con Delphine cerca de ella. De ninguna otra manera.

 

\- Percival Westmorland era mi tatarabuelo. Él era británico pero se casó con una francesa y estuvieron viviendo en Francia por largo tiempo  - la rubia suspiró con tristeza - Un familiar del que nunca supe su existencia hasta que llegué a su isla.

\- Pero esa es una locura Delphine ¿Cómo podía ser? - Cosima negó con la cabeza todavía no entendiendo todo el entramado en el que su novia estaba envuelta.

\- Sigue leyendo chérie - Delphine instó con la voz ronca - Comprenderás un poco más de lo que te he dicho.

Cosima se mordió el labio y asintió.

 

_"Pase un par de días en una niebla total" "No sabía dónde estaba pero mi subconsciente podía oír voces apagadas que me rodeaban por todos lados" "No sentía dolor porque no podía sentir mi cuerpo" "La gente que me rodeaba hablaba en inglés y en francés y yo sólo pude distinguir un par de nombres, Ian Van Lier y El Mensajero" "Supe que Ian Van Lier trabajó al mando de Evie Cho y fue su médico pero era otro científico infiltrado de Neolution y fue el hombre que me salvó la vida en el estacionamiento de Dyad" "Supe que él y sus hombres me llevaron en un helicóptero militar hasta una isla que resultó ser la base de la organización Neolution, la casa del verdadero hombre cisne"_

_"Supe que era la Isla del Doctor Moreau y el lugar donde P T Westmorland había escrito su libro sobre la ciencia Neolution"._

_"En ese lugar conocí al Mensajero"_

_"También recuerdo que los días siguientes todavía no podía ser consciente de lo que me rodeaba" "Me habían drogado con hierbas porque tenía la mente embotada y cuando podía abrir los ojos todo a mi alrededor se veía borroso" "Usaron más hierbas para sanar mis heridas y me tuve que quedar un tiempo postrada en un camastro siendo atendida por gente extraña que se encargaba de mi rehabilitación" "Nunca antes me había sentido tan vulnerable pero había tenido que aceptar mi suerte porque esa gente me salvó la vida" "Además de eso, yo no tenía nada" "Supe que para el resto del mundo Delphine Cormier estaba muerta y así debía de permanecer por un tiempo" "Cuando fui más consciente de eso y recordé a mi chérie, lloré"_

_"Lloré cuando me di cuenta que a esas alturas ella debía saber lo mismo, que yo estaba muerta y saberlo me rompió el corazón"_

_"Sin embargo yo no tuve mucho tiempo para llorar" "Cinco días después de haber llegado a la isla entraron a lo que yo reconocí como una yurta, dos hombres" "La gente de la isla todavía me mantenía drogada para no sufrir demasiado con la recuperación pero no por mucho"_

_"Esos dos hombres mantuvieron una charla en mi presencia que yo pude oír e intenté memorizar" "Hablaban del proyecto Leda, las hermanas de mi chérie, de la misma Cosima e incluso de mi misma" "Uno de los hombre fue llamado mensajero y hablaba inglés canadiense mientras que el otro era llamado señor y tenía un acento más británico, antiguo"_

_"Les oí hablar de una tataranieta y de mi relación con Cosima" "Mi corazón se disparó cuando oí que hablaban del destino y de estar predestinadas y de la frase que nunca olvidaré" "La que sigue mis pasos... ella siempre fue hecha para mi tataranieta"_

 

\- ¿Por eso somos almas gemelas? - Cosima dejó la lectura por un momento para mirar a Delphine quién asintió de manera imperceptible - Por eso yo volví por ti...

\- Y yo volví por ti mon amour - la voz suave de la rubia hizo sonreír a Cosima y ella acaricio la mejilla de su novia con ternura - Delphine besó a su amor en los labios con suavidad.

Ambas estaban tentadas a seguir la sesión de besos pero Delphine se alejó y negó con la cabeza instando una vez más a su chica a volver con la lectura.

\- Cachorro aguafiestas - se burló Cosima con una sonrisa entre dientes que se transformó en un chillido cuando Delphine pellizcó la piel de su costado - ¡Delphine...!

\- Sigue leyendo Cosima -  fue una advertencia apenas suave de la rubia - O te quitaré el cuaderno y te haré pagar lo que me has dicho.

\- Ohhh doctora Cormier... - Cosima expresó con coquetería - ¿Esa es una amenaza?

\- Es una promesa - Delphine respondió con un piquito en los labios - Una que planeo cumplir con creces mi pequeño palo de golf. Sigue leyendo.

Cosima ahora puso los ojos en blanco pero aceptó.

 

_"Yo no conocí a P T Westmorland de inmediato" "Pase una semana más recuperándome de mis heridas hasta que ya más alerta de mi entorno, un hombre entró en la yurta y se presentó a sí mismo como el mensajero" "El hombre usaba gafas y vestía de negro, era canoso y tenía barba lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto siniestro"_

_\- "Me alegro mucho de verte despierta doctora Cormier" - el hombre me saludó con seriedad - "Espero que estés cómoda" "¿Cómo te sientes?"_

_\- "Viva" - fue lo que atiné a responder porque no tenía otra palabra - "¿Me puedes explicar por qué estoy aquí y qué es este lugar?"_

_\- "Estás aquí para tu propia protección" "Y este lugar es un refugio, la Isla del Doctor Moreau"_

_\- "¿Cómo el libro sobre monstruos?" - yo no pude evitar preguntar y el hombre me miró con severidad - "Lo siento, pero no entiendo"_

_\- "Es como el libro pero sin los monstruos" - el hombre respondió por fin - "Estarás en este refugio hasta que te recuperes del todo y pronto sabrás un poco más" "Por ahora sólo descansa y si necesitas algo puedes avisarle a Mud, ella estará encantada de ayudarte en lo que necesites"_

_"El mensajero salió de la yurta y regresó con una chica rubia que me recordó a una de las hermanas de Cosima" "Nunca las conocí a todas pero mi chérie me habló de ellas y la descripción que ella me dio de Helena calzaba a la perfección con esta chica Mud" "Ella me saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y volvió a salir de la yurta"_

_\- "Muy bien, sino tienes nada más que quieras pedir..." - el hombre estaba a punto de irse pero yo lo detuve antes que pudiera salir de la yurta - "Quiero saber de ella" "Necesito saber de ella"_

_"El hombre estaba de espaldas y pude verlo tensarse" "Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que me respondió"_

_\- "Lo siento pero no te puedo responder eso" - dijo en tono apagado - "Yo no tengo todas las respuestas"_

_\- "¿Quién las tiene?" - la inquietud de saber no me dejaba en paz - "¿Para quién trabajas?"_

_\- "El hombre Cisne" - fue toda su respuesta._

_\- "¿Ethan Duncan?" - eso no podía ser verdad, ese hombre estaba muerto - "Pero ese hombre está muer-"_

_\- "El verdadero hombre Cisne" - respondió con sequedad - "Descansa doctora Cormier, porque te hará falta"_

_"El hombre Cisne" "El hombre Cisne me recordó a la leyenda de Leda y el Cisne, la historia detrás del proyecto Leda" "Se suponía que en la leyenda el Cisne era el Dios Zeus que se enamoró de una humana, en algunas partes dicen que era una reina llamada Leda y que Zeus transformado en Cisne le dio dos parejas de hijos; los del propio Zeus que eran inmortales, Helena y Pólux y otro dos que eran considerados mortales por ser hijos de Tíndaro el rey de Esparta, Cástor y Clitemnestra."_

_"Si el hombre Cisne era Zeus entonces tendría que ser inmortal, pero eso no era posible" "Ahora que sabía que en realidad había una cara tras Neolution y el proyecto Leda no podía dejar de pensar" "Mis dos grandes preocupaciones en esos momentos eran el destino de Cosima y sus hermanas y mi propio destino en el vientre de la bestia"._

_"Yo descansé, lo suficiente para ver aparecer a Mud acompañada del Mensajero" "Ellos me pidieron que les acompañara" "Me levanté y me descubrí vestida con ropa de invierno, pantalones gruesos, una camiseta gris y una camisa oscura." "Yo sólo me cubrí el cabello con un gorro de lana y una parka" "Tuve que seguirlos fuera de la yurta y al frío. Temblé un poco de esto último porque no estaba acostumbrada al frío, pero me las arreglé para moverme sin prisa pero sin pausa siguiendo los pasos de estas dos personas" "En el camino vi a gente armada y supe que no estaba ahí sólo para mi seguridad, el campamento no era seguro y nunca pude olvidar ese pequeño detalle"_

_"Tuve que seguir a las dos personas más allá del campamento y cerca de un acantilado. Una muralla de rocas me dio a entender que era el pasadizo secreto para ir a alguna parte y me di cuenta de todo eso cuando El Mensajero posó su mano en la pared de piedra caliza sobre un extraño panel. El panel abrió dos compuertas que estaban hechas de la misma piedra en la pared y me obligaron a seguirlos" "Caminando por pasadizos secretos me sentí como dentro de un cuento, decidí no distraerme con lo que tenía alrededor pero memoricé todo el camino" "Luego de un corto trecho de ese camino llegamos hasta un ascensor de cristal y me obligaron una vez más a montar en él" "El mensajero le dijo a Mud que debía volver a la base y la chica se fue. Ella también estaba armada"_

_"Subí al ascensor junto al anciano y luego el aparato subió tres pisos”. “Aunque no había ningún panel que indicara esto, la altura se sentía como tres pisos" "El ascensor se detuvo y el hombre me obligó a salir delante de él" "Seguimos hasta una puerta de metal en una gran sala que parecía subterránea" "Cuando la puerta se abrió me di cuenta que estaba en un laboratorio con una parte de la sala transformada en un quirófano" "La única persona que estaba dentro era una mujer rubia, de unos cincuenta o más años que vestía una bata blanca y revisaba unos documentos" "Dejó los documentos sobre una mesa donde también tenía un microscopio y un juego de química y se volteó cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola"_

_\- "Bienvenida a la isla del doctor Moreau, Delphine" - la mujer me saludó con una sonrisa entusiasta - "Yo soy-"_

_\- Susan Duncan - yo la interrumpí porque no podía creer mis ojos - "¿Pero cómo es posible?" "Usted estaba muerta" "Ethan..."_

_\- "Mi marido no lo sabía todo querida" - ella respondió ahora con más seriedad - "Su mente nunca estuvo a la altura de lo que nosotros hacíamos y enloqueció" "Siempre fue un hombre muy cobarde mi esposo" "Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de él doctora Cormier, sino de ti" "O mejor dicho lo que queremos de ti" "Tú sigues siendo un sujeto demasiado valioso para Neolution querida y ahora, que estás sana, podrás desarrollar con nosotros todo tu potencial"_

_"Por fin pude entender en parte el por qué seguía viva, yo todavía les servía a la organización y esta mujer, Susan Duncan me lo dejó muy claro ese día"_

_\- "¿Qué pasa si me niego?" - yo me atreví a preguntar - "¿Si no acepto trabajar para ustedes?"_

_\- "Entonces pagarás que te hayamos salvado la vida de una manera no muy agradable me temo" - ella respondió con una sonrisa falsa - "No te olvides de Cosima"_

_\- "¡Salope de merde!" **(Perra de mierda)** \- grité con rabia y no dudé en lanzarme en contra de esa mujer agarrándola por la solapa de la bata blanca. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó por mi estallido. - "¡No te atrevas a tocar a Cosima!" "¡Vas a dejarla fuera de esto!"_

_\- "Cosima ha estado viviendo en paz por varias semanas Delphine" - la mujer se atrevió a amenazar sin una pizca de miedo a mi advertencia - "Tu sacrificio por ella ha dado sus frutos" "No ha tenido crisis y hasta el momento vive protegida como siempre lo ha estado, pero no olvides que eso puede cambiar muchacha" "Y eso sólo depende de ti y de tu cooperación para que ella siga viva"_

_"La mujer me tenía en sus manos y ella lo sabía" "Susan Duncan sabía que mi primera prioridad era mi chérie y que haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerla" "Explotó mi amor por ella a su favor y logró todo lo que quería"_

_\- "Está bien" - no me quedó más remedio que admitir mi derrota y solté el agarre firme que tenía en la bata de la mujer rubia - "Voy a cooperar si me prometes que Cosima seguirá a salvo"_

_\- "Cosima Niehaus es otra mente de esta organización querida" - ella me aseguró con una nueva sonrisa fría - "Ella es intocable, pero bueno, a veces es necesario un poco de persuasión para llegar a la meta"_

_"Sin embargo como has aceptado devolver el favor de salvarte la vida tendrás tu primera misión" "Una que no será muy agradable pero sí muy útil" "Por favor, desvístete hasta tu ropa interior y ponte la bata que está encima de la mesa de operaciones" "Tenemos mucho que hacer y empezaremos de inmediato"_

_"Yo no tuve opción" "Hice lo que la mujer me pidió y me quité la ropa hasta quedar en mi ropa interior, una ropa interior simple de color gris y deportiva" No pude evitar dejar caer mis ojos a la cicatriz que me había quedado del balazo que todavía seguía un poco roja pero acabó siendo una mancha en mi piel blanca" "Ya no me dolía tanto pero sí me molestaba mucho cuando forzaba demasiado los músculos del estómago" "Me puse la bata y esperé"_

_\- "Recuéstate en la tabla querida"_

_"Fue lo que la mujer me dijo y yo tragué saliva, sabiendo de inmediato que no me esperaba nada bueno de eso" "De todas maneras lo hice"_

_\- "¿Por qué estoy aquí? - yo no pude evitar preguntar en tono nervioso - "¿Qué harás?"_

_\- " Sólo una pequeña intervención ocular querida" - Susan se acercó y me miró con seriedad - "Necesitamos un emisor y eso es lo que tú serás"_

_\- "¿Mi ojo?" - esta vez estaba asustada - "No quería tener un ojo Neolution y traté de salir de la tabla pero Susan accionó un botón en la mesa y unas bandas negras me aprisionaron a la superficie"_

_\- "Serás la emisora de mi hija Rachel" - "Susan se acercó más a mí y levantó su pulgar encima de mi ojo derecho, presionó mi cavidad ocular con su dedo con una fuerza increíble y yo no aguanté más, grité" - "Y también pagarás el haberla torturado..."_

_"La ley del ojo por ojo se cobró en mí y yo quedé atrapada dónde no quería estar atrapada nunca más" "Sin embargo nada de eso parecía importar y yo desperté mareada, sin saber a dónde estaba hasta que me vi una vez más en la yurta y con un dolor en mi ojo derecho que me hacía gemir"_

_\- "Eau..." **(Agua)** \- pedí en un susurro ronco tragando saliva con fuerza - "S'il vous plait..."_

_"Mi cabeza estaba tan embotada que no sabía que en esos momentos no estaba sola, sólo supe que alguien había puesto un vaso con agua enfrente de mí y me instaba a beber el líquido fresco que no tardó en calmar la quemazón horrible en mi garganta._

_\- "Merci..." - yo había dicho en francés al parecer sin darme cuenta y volví a caer en el colchón duro sin fuerzas hasta que una voz británica me respondió._

_\- "De rien, ma chérie..." **(De nada querida)**_

_\- "¿Qui...?" **(¿Quién?)** \- esa persona que hablaba francés en acento británico me tenía muy confundida - "¿Qui es-tu?" (¿Quién eres tú?)_

_\- "Je suis connu comme l'homme derrière le rideau" **(Me conocen como el hombre tras la cortina)** \- la voz pausada respondió en tono suave - "Mais pour vous ma chérie, Je suis l'homme de cygne". **(Pero para ti querida, yo soy el hombre cisne)** "votre arrière grand-père..." **(Tu tatarabuelo)**_


	6. El Avatar de los Destellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambio de clasificación realizado. Necesario para el último capítulo, pero lo olvidé antes.

_"La primera vez que lo vi, recordé al robot de mi infancia" "Ese con una parte completamente mecánica de su rostro más la otra parte del rostro que era humana y el ojo blanco cubierto de venas rojas" "Ese robot que me hizo mojar la cama a causa del miedo que le tenía"_

_"El hombre frente a mí era como un robot" "Un anciano que no aparentaba más ochenta años, que tenía la piel blanca, el cabello gris que también  vestía de negro y los ojos... sus ojos eran mecánicos como el mío" "El hombre me sonreía y yo sólo podía ver una parte completa de él y la otra borrosa" "Un parche cubría mi ojo derecho y no podía ver nada a través de él"_

_\- "Me alegro que estés despierta querida" - la voz del hombre cisne me saludó con una sonrisa amable - "Espero que te sientas mejor, aunque no puedo mentirte, estarás mareada por un buen tiempo y te costará un poco acostumbrarte a la falta de visibilidad en tu ojo derecho pero será pasajero" "Han pasado un par de días desde tu operación y estoy encantado de verte en un estado más alerta" "La primera vez parecías un pequeño zombi inconsciente de tu entorno a pesar de que sí me respondiste" "¿Lo recuerdas?"_

_"Yo no pude responder, sólo podía mirarlo" "Mirarlo con terror por mi ojo bueno intentando al mismo tiempo no desmayarme por falta de oxígeno" "Me podía sentir a mí misma hiperventilando y fue una suerte que el miedo no atacase mi cuerpo al grado de volver a orinarme encima porque un accidente de esos a mi edad sería lo peor que me pudiese ocurrir, sobre todo delante de él"_

_\- "Veo que todavía estás en shock querida y no puedo culparte" - el hombre se rió como recordando una broma personal - Tu cara es la que veo siempre en todas las personas que me han visto por primera vez,  hasta que luego se acostumbran" "Tú te acostumbrarás, eres demasiado inteligente para no hacerlo"_

_"Un silencio incómodo siguió a sus palabras y él suspiró un poco afectado por mi falta de reacción" "Se acarició el mentón con una mano y volvió a su modo de ser; agradable pero frío"_

_\- "Está bien mon cher no te obligaré a hablar sino quieres pero lo haré yo" - él expresó con sinceridad - "Y como estoy seguro de que tendrás muchas preguntas en la cabeza empezaré por presentarme como corresponde"_

_"El hombre tomo una pausa y sonrió"_

_\- "Soy Percival Westmorland y sé que Susan te ha dicho que estás en mi isla, ¿No es así Delphine?"_

_\- "Neolution" - me atreví a murmurar con la voz temblorosa de miedo - "Eres el autor de-"_

_\- "¿Sobre la ciencia de Neolution?" - él preguntó y yo asentí - "Sí, ese es un libro que escribí hace mucho tiempo" "¿Fue Aldous quién te habló de él?"_

_\- "Sí" - mi respuesta era apagada pero un ceño arruinó mi expresión - "¿Cómo sabes de Aldous?"_

_\- "¿Cómo crees que te encontré querida Delphine?" - él preguntó de vuelta con una sonrisa burlona - "De la misma manera en la que Guy Flamcourt estuvo cerca de ti todo el tiempo"_

_\- "¿Guy Flamcourt?" - no entendí sus palabras al principio pero vagamente recordé al vecino que tenía ese robot espeluznante - "Él era mi vecino en Lille" "¿Cómo sabes...?"_

_\- "Mi querida muchacha" - Percival negó con la cabeza y suspiró como si yo fuera una niña pequeña que no entendía la respuesta de dos más dos era igual a cuatro - "Espero que no creas que he dejado a mi único pariente vivo desatendida por tanto tiempo" "Conocí a tus padres Delphine y yo sabía que no podía dejarte a cargo de ellos con esa vida de vagabundos que ellos tenían" "Tú has seguido mis pasos desde siempre y así mismo yo también te vigilaba" "Tu educación estuvo asegurada desde tu nacimiento querida y Guy Flamcourt era el encargado de vigilarte, por supuesto que no te iba a dejar con tus padres" "Ellos nunca hubiesen podido explotar todo tu potencial" "Desgraciadamente Guy, si bien fue un buen aliado Neolution, sus ideas sobre evolución eran más excéntricas que las nuestras y bueno, creo que eso acabó explotándole en el rostro" "Pero fue un excelente activo ese hombre Guy"_

_"Yo volví a quedarme en silencio" "Estaba intentando asimilar las historias de este hombre centenario" "Intentaba forzar mi cabeza para aceptar que mi principal enemigo tenía mi sangre pero todavía no lo podía creer" "Mi inquietud estaba comenzando a hacerse patente pero mi curiosidad científica pudo más que mis temores cada vez que miraba su rostro fantasmal"_

_\- "¿Cómo es que todavía estás vivo?" - no pude evitar preguntar una vez más llena de curiosidad - "¿Qué edad tienes?"_

_\- "El milagro de mi existencia da para una enciclopedia Delphine" - Percival sonrió con orgullo - "Pero me he mantenido con vida gracias a la ciencia, la botánica antigua, los avances tecnológicos y los trasplantes e implantes" "Soy lo que se puede llamar un Avatar" "Soy un hombre armado que se ha podido conservar en el tiempo como ningún ser humano ha podido jamás" "Y si quieres saber mi edad, tengo ciento setenta años" "Ah sí, y también llegué a conocer a Darwin" "Yo todavía era joven cuando su libro sobre El Origen de las Especies salió a la venta y tengo la fortuna de tener uno de los tomos originales que hoy en día valen su peso en oro"_

_"Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando" "Ese hombre era una leyenda viviente de la ciencia y yo tenía su parentesco" "Una parte de mí no pudo evitar mirarlo con admiración, la misma admiración que le tenía a Ethan Duncan" "Una admiración de saber que estaba rodeada de gente que era una eminencia en sus respectivos campos de investigación" "Saber esto hizo crecer mi amor por la ciencia pero al mismo tiempo me hizo dudar de mi propósito en medio de todo eso"_

 

\- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste todo esto mientras estuvimos en la isla Delphine?

Cosima había dejado la lectura a un lado y le hizo frente a su amante que en esos momentos rodeaba su cintura por la espalda. La morena tenía su cuerpo apoyando contra el cuerpo cálido de la rubia y suspiró con sentimientos encontrados al descubrir un poco más sobre el tiempo que Delphine vivió en la isla.

\- Porque mi cabeza estaba preocupada por otras cosas chérie - Delphine respondió en un suave susurro al oído de su chica - Como por ejemplo administrarte la cura y acabar con los monstruos de Neolution. Además todavía estaba el tema de Rachel y luego Sarah....

Cosima se quedó en silencio y asintió. Esos días en la isla después de su llegada fueron un infierno, pero Cosima todavía necesitaba saber un poco más sobre Delphine.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Westmorland? ¿Luego de tu queratoplastia forzada?

\- Él tenía su propia agenda y yo luego de recuperarme un poco más me vi forzada a trabajar - Delphine respondió con la voz apagada. Eso hasta que tú apareciste en el campamento. Está todo en el cuaderno chérie.

Cosima asintió y no se guardó las ganas de besar a Delphine en los labios, se volteó para hacer frente a las páginas del abultado cuaderno y siguió leyendo.

 

_"Percival se fue pero no sin antes informarme que debía comenzar mi trabajo porque nadie podía vivir gratis en su isla" "Con ello me dio a entender que no tendría privilegios por ser de su parentesco y eso me dio igual" "Jamás me he quejado por trabajar porque lo he venido haciendo desde que dejé la universidad"_

_"Mi recuperación de la intervención no tomó demasiado tiempo". "Tuve que acostumbrarme a mirar por un ojo mecánico y no pude evitar recordar a Rachel mientras se recuperaba de su lesión en Dyad" "Pasaron un par de días hasta que apareció el Mensajero" "Él revisó que mi ojo funcionara bien y cuando estuvo conforme lo activó" "El hombre nunca me explicó para qué lo había activado pero como yo era la emisora de los destellos sólo tenía que hacer lo que él me pidiera, y lo que me pidió por un par de días al azar fue que lo siguiera"_

_"Así que eso fue lo que hice" "Lo seguí alrededor del campamento mientras los soldados y los aldeanos se ocupaban de sus propios trabajos" "Estuve presente en algo tan ruin como la decapitación de un cisne vivo y ese preciso momento fue muy difícil para mí de observar" "En el campamento no tuvieron piedad con el pobre animal y luego de esa vez sólo podía soñar con su cabeza cercenada en un charco de su propia sangre" "Sin embargo ese mismo cisne sobrevivió antes de ser sacrificado" "Tuve que verlo pasearse sobre una cubierta o simplemente descansar en un lugar apartado de la isla, su propio hábitat antes de tener que sacrificarse para esa gente" "La cabeza cercenada era un mensaje y según lo que me dijo Susan, estos mensajes tenían mucho que ver con Rachel"_

_"Pero yo no supe de Rachel o de Susan nunca más" "Porque aparte de mi trabajo como emisora también tenía otro trabajo para Westmorland" "Él quería tener archivado todo su nuevo conocimiento sobre las clones de Leda y sus propios descubrimientos científicos así que me obligó a escribirlos en una bitácora" "Pasé en ello por unos días que se alternaban con visitas de Mud, el Mensajero o el propio Westmorland hasta que una noche sentí murmullos fuera de mi yurta"_

_"Los soldados de Percival y los isleños siempre mantenían mucha actividad durante todo el día y por las noches, pero esa noche fue diferente" "Esa noche escuché rumores que hablaban de Susan y de Rachel y de otros clones, sobre todo de un clon enfermo y alguien que decía; ésta chica es otra". "Tiene gafas" "No es la receptora"_

_"Yo esperé inquieta dentro de la yurta para saber de qué más decían pero no tuve que esperar mucho hasta que escuché por radio la voz de Westmorland"_

_\- "Sal de tu escondite querida" "Sorpresa, sorpresa"_

_"No esperé y lo hice, salí" "Cuando salí y la vi el corazón casi se me reventó dentro del pecho" "Más allá de la hoguera y de los hombres con armas estaba ella, vestía como la última vez que la vi" "Mi chérie estaba en la isla y estaba viva... casi"_

 

Cosima dejó la lectura y el libro cerrado en un costado del sofá y volvió a hacer frente a la mujer que era su otra mitad. Cosima tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas detrás de sus gafas porque recordaba a la perfección esa noche, una que a veces creía que era un sueño pero que estaba convencida fue real porque tenía a Delphine en sus brazos para demostrárselo.

La morena no se contuvo, ya nunca podía contenerse de besar esos bellos labios de la manera apasionada que tanto le gustaba.

El gemido que escuchó de los labios que estaba besando le dio a entender a Cosima que su beso era bienvenido y aquello sólo aumentó su pasión, los besos se fueron calentando igual que los cuerpos que tuvieron que prescindir de la ropa cuando el calor se estaba poniendo insoportable de seguir aguantando.

\- Cosima... Cosima por favor... - Delphine gimió en voz alta sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y los besos de su chérie lo hacían todo peor. No podía concentrarse en nada más que no fueran esos labios maravillosos y lloriqueó cuando esos mismos labios presionaron su pecho derecho todavía cubierto con su sujetador - No podemos mon amour... todavía tenemos que comer algo. Además tú te estabas quejando de que tenías hambre... ¡Oh mon dieu!

\- Oh sí cachorro, yo tengo hambre pero no de comida precisamente - Cosima sonrió con descaro a Delphine que le devolvía una mirada encantada y ruborizada - Es que luego de leer sobre ese hombre espeluznante... bueno, siento que haya sido de tu parentesco, obvs. Pero después de leer sobre él y toda la ciencia detrás de él me dieron ganas de hacer la ciencia loca contigo, ya sabes. Y como te tengo aquí, aprisionada contra el sofá, justo en mis manos, tengo que aprovecharlo. Tenemos que aprovecharlo, recuperar mucho tiempo perdido doctora Cormier, mucho tiempo.

\- Creo que no puedo rebatir en contra de tus palabras chica descarada - Delphine asintió mordiéndose el labio con la vista pegada en los labios de su chica - Porque es cierto. Nos debemos mucho tiempo pero...

El tono afligido en la voz de Delphine encendió las alarmas en la cabeza de Cosima. Cuando la vio cabizbaja ella alzó la cabeza de su amante con suavidad y le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? - le preguntó en tono cariñoso - ¿Es algo malo? Habla conmigo Del.

\- Sé que tú quieres y yo también quiero pero no podemos chérie - Delphine respondió con tristeza - Estoy...

Cosima no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura a Delphine que la miraba con el rostro rojo como un tomate y negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su cuello para hablarle al oído.

\- Estoy en mi periodo Cosima - un susurro avergonzado es todo lo que la morena pudo oír y volvió a sonreír - Todavía no podemos, yo no puedo....

La pena de Delphine seguía siendo muy tierna a los ojos de Cosima, la chica de rastas todavía no podía creer que esta mujer despampanante que tenía en frente podía ser como una niña pequeña ruborizada y una femme fatale al mismo tiempo. Cosima era a todas luces una bastarda afortunada.

Cosima negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Sin palabras se levantó de su lugar en el regazo de Delphine y se puso de pie volteándose para coger ambas manos de su chica obligándola a ponerse de pie. Delphine que no entendía por qué Cosima la estaba arrastrando fuera del sofá, sólo la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Para dónde me llevas Cosima? - preguntó con extrañeza - ¿Qué pasará con la comida?

\- Baño - fue todo lo que respondió Cosima obligando a Delphine a seguirla - Tendré mi comida allá...

\- ¡Cosima...! - la exclamación indignada de Delphine se escuchó en todo el camino hasta el baño y fue respondido de vuelta sólo por una carcajada.

Y el cuaderno...

El cuaderno se mantendría como siempre en estos casos... en espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queratoplastia: Trasplante ocular.


	7. Traumas sin Descanso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recreación de favorita, un capítulo interludio cursi como el... eso.

_"Luego de tener a Cosima en mis brazos me di cuenta que se estaba desmayando" "Me asusté muchísimo al sentir su cuerpo desfallecer contra mi cuerpo pero me armé de valor para no hacer un escándalo, sólo pedí una manta para cubrir el cuerpo congelado de mi chérie y con ayuda de los hombres del campamento la trasladé de regreso a mi yurta" "El clima dentro de la yurta estaba caliente y fui desnudando de su ropa a Cosima mientras pedía a la gente que me ayudaba los vitales de ella, su presión sanguínea y su temperatura corporal" "No me faltaron más diagnósticos para saber que estaba hipotérmica" "La llamé para quitarle los gafas y revisé sus pupilas, sus ojos reaccionaban con la luz pero apenas"_

_\- "Vale" - llamé a la gente que acompañaba sin mirarlos - "Dejadnos por favor, gracias"_

_"Esperé hasta que se marcharon y cerraron la puerta de la yurta para dejar a Cosima cubierta con las mantas"_

_\- "Sigue respirando" - pedí en un susurro nervioso - "Sigue respirando"_

_"Me alejé de su cama y comencé a desvestirme lo más rápido que pude" "Si quería ayudar a Cosima con su temperatura y a combatir el frío que padecía, tenía que moverme rápido"_

_\- "Estoy aquí..." murmuré en voz baja con un dejo de verguenza cuando la descubrí mirándome mientras me quitaba la camiseta gris y me quedaba en sujetador. Siguieron los zapatos y los pantalones - "Voy a darte calor"_

_Regresé al camastro y me subí con mucho cuidado encima de ella tratando de no poner demasiado de mi peso sobre su cuerpo delicado" "Su piel fría casi me hace estremecer pero yo me quedé ahí intentando darle el calor que había perdido fuera en la nieve"_

_\- "Creo que me estoy muriendo..." - Cosima susurró y yo negué con la cabeza fervientemente, me miraba como si no creyera que estaba junto a ella._

_\- "No, no te estás muriendo" - yo le respondí con emoción al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con ternura - "No dejaré que te mueras"_

_\- "He acabado nuestro trabajo" - Cosima dijo de pronto y yo la miré a los ojos sin entender a qué se refería._

_\- "¿Qué?" - le pregunté tratando de entender sus palabras._

_"Volví a mirarla pero ella sólo alzó su cabeza tratando de besarme y yo la besé de vuelta cuando entendí lo que necesitaba"_

_"Besé a mi chérie profundamente" "Un beso largo y tierno que valió todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora en esa maldita isla" "En ese momento supe que estaba dispuesta a vivir lo del tiroteo y todo que pasé después mil veces si eso significaba tenerla así entre mis brazos de nuevo" "Cosima era mi tesoro y tendrían que acribillarme primero antes de permitir volver a perderla" "La besé aun cuando tuve que coger su rostro tembloroso con delicadeza y en el beso las dos temblamos" "Después de besarla acaricié su rostro mirándola con devoción, toda la que pude reunir y la insté a que descansara"_

_"No pasó mucho tiempo antes que apareciera El Mensajero pidiendo saber de Cosima" "Yo sólo le dije que estaba enferma y que necesitaba descanso y él me dijo que Percival ya estaba enterado de que Cosima estaba en el campamento"_

_"Le expliqué que debía tener más cuidados para Cosima y él negó con la cabeza"_

_\- "¿Qué más se supone que tengo que hacer?" - yo le pregunté mirándolo con seriedad - "¿Qué tiene él que decir sobre esto?"_

_\- "No le va a gustar nada de esto" - él dijo con la misma seriedad intentando echar un vistazo a la cama de Cosima, yo no se lo permití"_

_\- "Por supuesto" - me burlé - "El altruismo es un reto para el evolucionista"_

_\- "Su altruismo te salvó" - el anciano tuvo la osadía de echarme en cara mi deuda y yo negué con la cabeza._

_\- "Ese no fue el motivo" - le respondí lo que él sabía muy bien._

_\- "No dejarán que te quedes con ella" - el hombre trataba de intimidarme pero yo estaba cansada de tener miedo. "Estaba aterrada de saber que me apartarían de Cosima pero no le demostré lo aterrorizada que estaba"._

_\- "Lo sé" - mi expresión desafiante no le dejó dudas que sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo - "Pero es mi paciente" "Así que si nos disculpas, por favor"_

_"Le vi alzar una ceja a mi tono osado y salió de la yurta sin conseguir ninguna otra información de mí" "Cuando estuve segura que estábamos a solas volví al lado de Cosima quedándome de rodillas  a un costado de su cama" "Ella estaba despierta"_

_\- "¿Cosima?" - la llamé para verificar que estaba alerta y ella me respondió con un oye entre susurros - "Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado aquí" "No es seguro"_

_"Cosima asintió y yo busqué en el bolso las muestras en las placas de Petri" "Era la cura pero yo quería oírselo decir"_

_\- "¿Es nuestro trabajo lo que creo que es?" - le pregunté con un dejo de sorpresa y casi cerré los ojos cuando sentí una caricia de su mano en mi mejilla - "Encontraste la cura"_

_"Yo me emocioné porque no podía creer que por fin tenía en mis manos lo que salvaría la vida de mi pequeño amor"_

_\- "Puedes ponerme una inyección como en los viejos tiempos" - ella bromeó con una sonrisa hermosa y yo me reí porque estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_\- "Lo haré" - le prometí imitando su sonrisa que luego dejé para mirarla con seriedad - "Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie" - le advertí - "¿Vale?"_

_\- "Vale" - ella me respondió con suavidad pero vi en su rostro la duda ante mis palabras._

_"Yo no quería asustarla pero no estábamos precisamente entre amigos" "Le pedí que volviera a descansar y besé sus labios con suavidad sin dejar de acariciar su rostro preparada para una larga noche de vigilia..."_

 

\- ¡Oh merde...!

Cosima que se había atrevido a leer el cuaderno de Delphine sin tener a la rubia presente, saltó de su lugar en el sofá cuando escuchó un estruendo y un grito de dolor en francés proveniente de la cocina. La morena dejó el cuaderno sobre el sofá y corrió a la cocina para saber lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Delphine? - ella preguntó cuándo entró y no vio a su chica. Cuando se acercó más hasta donde estaban las estanterías se llevó la mano a la boca mirando muy asustada a Delphine con el cuerpo desparramado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor apoyada sobre una banca de madera caída. - ¡Santa cuenca Delphine! ¿Qué te pasó?

La rubia miró a su amor con expresión dolorida y negó con la cabeza. Lo que había sucedido era bastante vergonzoso de explicar porque fue un descuido de su parte y Delphine podía ser todo menos una mujer descuidada. Pero en su propia defensa lo que pasó fue accidente. Ella estaba planeado hornear un pastel para Cosima y se había quedado sin harina. El saco de repuesto estaba en la estantería más alta y ella ni con su altura lo podía alcanzar así que decidió subirse a una banca de madera para sacar la harina del lugar alto y casi lo consiguió. Había estirado los brazos para alcanzar el elemento pero ese estiramiento forzado también había forzado los músculos de su herida en el vientre y ese dolor la hizo trastabillar. Ella no entendía por qué la maldita herida todavía le dolía. La cicatriz de la bala ya no era muy sensible al tacto pero los músculos de alrededor todavía estaban curándose. Ella sabía que las capas de tejidos y músculos dañados tardarían un tiempo en curarse pero con toda la actividad que Delphine hacía todo los días, (sobre todo los ejercicios físicos que hacía junto a Cosima en su cama por las noches) ella pensó que eso también estaba solucionado. Su tonta caída le dio a entender que no.

\- ¿Dónde te has golpeado cachorrito? - Cosima estaba asustada por el accidente de la rubia pero se hizo la valiente tal y como había tenido que aprender a hacerlo durante su corta estancia en la isla - ¿La cabeza?

\- Yo quería harina... - Delphine se lamentó haciendo un mohín y gimiendo cuando sintió las manos de su chica revisando su cuerpo en busca de heridas - El saco estaba muy alto y me subí a la banca pero... mi estómago... sentí un tirón en la herida de bala y perdí el equilibrio... Mi cabeza está bien pero... mi espalda, mi coxis...  mi trasero...todo mi lado derecho no... Duele...

\- Oh pobrecita mi pequeño cachorrito - Cosima sonrió enternecida a las palabras de su amor, Delphine en esos momentos parecía en realidad un cachorrito apaleado y estaba que se moría por besarla pero sabía que no podía dejarla en esa incómoda posición por más tiempo. Tenía que cuidar de sus lesiones - ¿Crees que puedes ponerte de pie ahora Del?

Delphine suspiró mirando a Cosima con el rostro sonrojado de pena. Sin embargo catalogó las molestias en su cuerpo y dedujo que podía intentarlo. Tenía que ponerse de pie en algún momento.

\- Si me echas una mano chérie, creo que puedo intentarlo - respondió en tono inseguro - Pero tendremos que hacerlo despacio sino...

\- Iremos a paso de tortuga mi amor - Cosima le aseguró a su chica con una sonrisa suave. Con la misma delicadeza maniobró para coger a Delphine por uno de sus brazos obligándola a rodear su cuello y con la otra mano la impulsó hacia arriba. Cumpliendo la promesa Cosima se había movido despacio pero el movimiento brusco causó en Delphine un tremendo dolor que no pudo evitar dejar salir en voz alta.

\- Lo siento cariño, lo siento... - se disculpó con la voz temblorosa al ver a su amada en tanto dolor. Besó su sien con ternura y la ayudó a estabilizarse. Cuando estaba segura y firme sobre sus dos pies se quedaron un par de minutos descansando para tomar un nuevo impulso y salir de la cocina. - Cuando estés lista nos moveremos, ¿Está bien amor?

Delphine asintió porque todavía se estaba recuperando del nuevo trauma. Intentó forzar su cuerpo para comenzar a moverse y asintió una vez más.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Cosima no quería arriesgar más a su chica - Podemos seguir descansando si no estás a la altura....

\- Necesito descansar en un lugar más cómodo chérie, mientras más rápido... - Delphine suspiró, el dolor la tenía agotada - ¿Ayúdame a volver a la habitación?

\- Está bien bebé - Cosima sonrió esta vez para animar a Delphine que se atrevió a moverse y tuvo que aguantar un par de gemidos. Las zonas que se había golpeado con la caída le dolían bastante pero decidió que no servía de nada perder su energía quejándose por algo que fue en parte su culpa.

A un real paso de tortuga Cosima logró llevar a Delphine de regreso a la habitación cargando casi todo el cuerpo de la chica más alta sobre su hombro.

No le fue difícil moverse pero se agotó un poco cuando logró dejarla sobre la superficie blanda del colchón de su cama.

A pesar de la suavidad de los movimientos Delphine todavía se quejó un poco y tuvo que tomar un par de respiraciones profundas para recobrar el aliento. Estaba recostada y sólo podía ver a Cosima agachada mientras le quitaba un zapato y luego el otro. La vio volver de pie para desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros azules y reprimió un gemido cuando Cosima la obligó a levantar las caderas para quitarle el pantalón. Se había tenido que quedar en su ropa interior deportiva simple de color negro. Luego Cosima se subió al colchón para ayudarla con su suéter. Delphine vestía un suéter negro de cuello en V estampado con cachorros fox terrier de color rojo y huesos blancos a un lado. Fue un regalo sorpresa de Cosima cuando la morena se vio obligada a ir al centro comercial y Alison junto a Kristal tuvieron que llevársela casi a la fuerza. Necesitaba un cambio de ropa porque la que tenía le estaba quedando pequeña. Vio el suéter de cachorritos en un aparador y fue lo primero que compró pensando en Delphine. Ella también había tenido comprar mucha ropa y como siempre decidió que los colores neutros eran mejor para ella.

Cuando Cosima le entregó el suéter ese mismo día en la noche a Delphine le encantó. Se emocionó mucho con el regalo porque además Cosima sabía que a Delphine le gustaba la ropa estampada con animales.

\- ¿Cachorritos chérie? - Delphine preguntó con un dejo de sonrisa en su rostro

\- Por supuesto Del - Cosima se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta - Un cachorro vestida con cachorritos, ¿Genial verdad?

Delphine asintió con el rostro ruborizado y se puso el suéter encima de su camiseta blanca sin mangas. Le quedaba a la perfección y la textura era tan suave que no quería quitárselo.

\- Gracias mon amour - Delphine abrazó a Cosima con todas sus fuerzas y le llenó la cara de pequeños besos - Gracias, gracias, gracias... me ha gustado mucho, es un regalo muy bonito. Cosima se vio en vuelta en un nuevo abrazo y llenada con miles de besos de agradecimiento que la hicieron reír.

\- Calma mi amor es sólo un suéter - Cosima intentó explicar en medio de los besos - No es nada tan grande ni costoso.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me regalaba nada - Delphine se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza - Al menos sin tener que pagarlo después, ya sabes....

Cosima asintió maldiciendo con toda el alma otra vez por siempre al hijo de su puta madre de Westmorland y su gente.

Cosima recordó esa charla y luego miró a Delphine con una sonrisa.

\- Brazos arriba Cormier - le dijo fingiendo seriedad y Delphine obedeció, levantó ambos brazos por arriba de su cabeza y dejó que Cosima le quitase el suéter. Volvió a quejarse un poco con el roce del algodón en su piel lastimada pero se dejó hacer mansamente. Ella sólo vio a Cosima maniobrar para dejarla en su sujetador deportivo negro y suspiró. Delphine no se había movido pero el ajetreo de desnudarse la había dejado agotada.

\- Creo que ahora tendremos que voltearte bebé - Cosima expresó con un dejó inquietud - Tengo que ver cuán lastimada tienes la espalda, ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien... - Delphine respondió en tono apagado pero nuevamente se dejó hacer. Apretó los dientes cuando Cosima obligó a su cuerpo a voltearse por su costado izquierdo hasta dejarla boca abajo sobre el colchón.

\- Oh por Dios Del... - Cosima negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva con fuerza. Su pobre cachorrito tenía un gran moretón en todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo. La espalda había recibido un gran golpe pero el costado, el coxis y la nalga derecha recibieron la peor parte. La mala fortuna que tenía Delphine de tener una piel tan pálida era que hacían ver el hematoma aún peor de lo que era, pero este sin duda era muy malo.

\- Es muy malo, ¿verdad chérie? - Delphine tragó saliva con fuerza todavía estaba muy afectada con la caída y había comenzado a tiritar - ¿Qué tan malo...?

\- Es malo como si tu lado derecho le haya servido a Helena como saco de boxeo cariño - Cosima lamentó con suavidad - El cuerpo te dolerá por un tiempo pero pasará. Yo me encargaré de cuidarte.

\- ¿Pero qué pasará con mi trabajo chérie? ¿Y el tuyo? - Delphine estaba nerviosa porque su accidente significaba que quizás tendría que faltar a su trabajo. Ella y Cosima tenían un puesto en la Universidad de Toronto. Delphine como segunda jefa de la cátedra de inmunología y Cosima alternaba la finalización de su doctorado con charlas sobre desarrollo evolutivo en la misma universidad. - No podemos faltar al trabajo, acabarán por corrernos y no nos podemos dar ese lujo.

\- Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto hasta que baje un poco la inflamación de tus golpes cariño - Cosima suspiró - Voy a buscar compresas de hielo, necesitarás unas tres por lo menos. Enseguida regreso.

Delphine suspiró. Estaba conmocionada por todo lo que había ocurrido y al mismo tiempo muy enojada consigo misma por no ser más precavida. Ella había decidido no tomar un tiempo luego de lo sucedido en la isla y se puso a trabajar de inmediato cuando consiguió su puesto en la Universidad. No quiso detenerse a recuperar el tiempo perdido, a sanarse de los traumas e incluso tomar un buen cuidado de su herida de bala. Delphine había pospuesto todo a cambio de olvidarse de toda esa maldita pesadilla pero esa falta de cuidado con ella misma ahora le estaba pasando la cuenta con creces. Guardarse todo dentro no era una buena forma de vivir porque acababa explotando todo al final y las consecuencias de ello, su cuerpo ya las estaba sufriendo.

Delphine dio un respingo cuando sintió un par de manos heladas hacerse cargo de sus bragas y su sujetador, pero luego gritó cuando la frialdad de las bolsas de hielo tocaron su piel lastimada y enrojecida.

\- ¡Ay merde...! - Delphine no pudo evitar el lloriqueo - ¡Cosima esto está muy frío...!

\- Lo sé mi amor y lo siento pero es necesario - Cosima suspiró con cansancio - Tendrás que aguantar el frío por un tiempo, es la única manera de bajar tanta hinchazón.

\- Ya lo sé pero ¿Me dejarás así con el trasero al aire? - la voz ronca de Delphine sonó angustiada - ¿Podrías cubrir un poco mis piernas y mi lado bueno? Tengo tanto frío chérie...

\- Tus deseos son mis órdenes cariño - Cosima no pudo evitar sonreír y besar la piel de la nalga izquierda de Delphine haciendo reír a su chica.

\- ¡Cosima! - se ruborizó - No seas tan mocosa.

\- No lo siento bebé - Cosima se encogió de hombros quedándose en el rango visual de la rubia - Tienes un lindo culo Del.

Delphine se rió y se puso roja, gimió con placer cuando sintió el calor de una manta cubriendo sus piernas y su costado izquierdo y sonrió cuando vio a Cosima recostarse a su lado. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las caricias de su alma gemela en su rostro y volvió a suspirar al sentir la calidez de un beso de Cosima en sus labios fríos.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mí Cosima - Delphine expresó con la voz quebrada - Yo no sé lo que haría sino te tuviera a mi lado, no-

\- Shhh... - Cosima hizo callar a su chica con ternura - Sin hablar más mi amor, tienes que descansar.

\- Non... - Delphine negó fervientemente - No quiero descansar, no estoy cansada... quiero estar así contigo, no quiero dejar de mirarte.

\- Has pasado por un trauma Delphine - Cosima no estuvo de acuerdo y no dejó de acariciar el cabello de su amor tratando de calmarla - Además se nota que estás cansada, tu cara me lo dice todo.

\- ¿Qué te está diciendo?

\- Me dice que desea descansar porque ha pasado un susto de mierda y que se muere por cerrar los ojos pero que aquí el cachorrito no quiere ayudar. - Cosima respondió con suavidad - Cierra tus ojos bebé, vamos.

\- No Cosima, no quiero... - Delphine volvió a negar con la cabeza y su cuerpo entero se tensó. Ella no sabía por qué estaba tan asustada de cerrar los ojos - Tengo miedo....

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo? - Cosima entendía el comportamiento asustadizo de su novia pero tenía que ayudarla a exteriorizarlo - Háblame mi amor.

\- No sé... - Delphine se encogió de hombros con cuidado y suspiró - Sólo sé que tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y despertar de nuevo en esa isla chérie... tengo miedo de despertar de nuevo allí. Sola, herida y sin ti. No me obligues a dormir por favor... no quiero.

\- Está bien cachorrito, no te obligaré a dormir ahora - Cosima sonrió con tristeza a los miedos de su amor - Pero tendrás que aguantar un tratamiento de nuevas caricias y muchos, muchos, muchos besitos ¿Te gusta eso mejor?

\- Sí... - esta vez Delphine asintió con fervor - Me gusta mucho sí....

Cosima sonrió con la lengua entre los dientes y cumplió sus deseos de cuidar de su cachorrito herido y asustado como ella quería. Tenían tiempo a pesar de todo pero Cosima no tenía nada más en su cabeza que cuidar de su chica por una vez, una de todas las veces que Delphine la cuidó y se sacrificó por ella.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El suéter de cachorritos descrito es el que lleva el personaje de Évelyne Brochu en una imagen promocional de Le Passé Devant Nous.


	8. Ojo por Ojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lento, ya sé voy lento pero no voy a apresurarme. Me gusta tanto escribir esta historia que me da pena que vaya tan rápido.

_"Me quedé velando el descanso de mi chérie por lo que parecieron horas" "Sabía que debía volver al trabajo porque Westmorland me lo advirtió una vez por el radio, pero no tenía el corazón para dejar abandonada a Cosima aún si estaba junto a ella dentro de la yurta" "Quería disfrutar de tenerla cerca" "De verla dormir tranquila por un tiempo antes de buscar la manera de inocular la cura en su torrente sanguíneo" "Sabía que necesitaría todos los implementos pero me los podía conseguir fácilmente en la tienda médica de campaña que corría a cargo de la madre de Mud, Yesenia" "Yesenia era una mujer rubia de unos cincuenta años, de carácter fuerte y complexión grande que manejaba todo lo referente a la salud de la gente que vivía en la isla" "Ella también fue una científica de Dyad, pero trabajó en una célula aparte del Instituto y estuvo a cargo de la supervisión de las mujeres que daban a luz a las clones de Cosima en los años ochenta" "Cuando los gobiernos estadounidense y canadiense expusieron el trabajo clandestino de Yesenia cerraron su centro de investigación y pasó unos años tras las rejas" "El tema de esos experimentos se olvidó con el tiempo y nunca más se supo de ello" "Cuando salió de la cárcel agentes de Neolution la encontraron de nuevo y ha estado trabajando para ellos desde entonces" "Llevaba cinco años trabajando en la isla y el resto de la comunidad le tenía mucho respeto"_

_"Tenía que hablar con ella para pedirle los implementos pero tenía mucho miedo dejar sola a Cosima" "Temía que si salía ahora al frío y la nieve ya no iba a encontrarla en mi yurta cuando volviese" "La parte buena de la hipotermia de mi amor era que no podía inocular su tratamiento si ella no estabilizaba un poco sus constantes vitales" "Su estado debilitado no era recomendable para iniciar ningún tratamiento así que debíamos esperar"_

_"Eso fue lo que hice por dos largos días" "Dos días en los que alterné mi trabajo para Westmorland y mi cuidado de Cosima" "Ella sólo se despertaba para beber agua cuando tenía sed o porque un mal sueño la sobresaltaba" "En eso último yo siempre casi corría a su lado para calmarla con besos y caricias asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que no estaba sola porque no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, y le pedía que descansara"_

_"Ella me hizo caso y yo tuve que armarme de valor para salir de la yurta" "Antes de hacerlo me aseguré que el ambiente dentro de la yurta siguiera caliente y me abrigué con la parka y la gorra para cruzar de mi cabaña hasta la cabaña médica"_

_"Salí al frío y casi lo lamenté" "La nieve seguía cayendo de manera inmisericorde y yo extrañé tener el cuerpo caliente de mi chérie entre mis brazos casi de inmediato" "Sabía que si tenía suerte y me apresuraba podía regresar con ella en pocos minutos"_

_"Cuando llegué a la yurta que era la más grande todas, vi a dos guardias apostados en la puerta" "Eran aldeanos que vestían parkas y ropa negra y tenían rifles en sus manos" "Me estremecí un poco por dentro debido al frío y a los nervios pero volví a concentrarme en no demostrar nada de lo que estaba sintiendo" "Volví a ponerme la armadura y les pedí a los hombres ver a Yesenia" "Uno de ellos asintió y el otro golpeó la puerta tres veces" "Conseguí oír un apagado "adelante" y el hombre que golpeó y que estaba a la derecha abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar" "Pasé el primer obstáculo y ahora me quedaba el más difícil, convencer a Yesenia para que me diera todo lo que necesitaba" "Luego de saludarla simplemente le pedí lo que fui a buscar"_

_\- "Necesito suministros clínicos" - fue lo que le dije sin titubear - "Una jeringa de 50 cc, gasa, alcohol, solución salina y suero" "Todo esterilizado y empaquetado por favor"_

_"La mujer rubia me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y yo le devolví una mirada desafiante, no estaba de ánimos para caer en la desesperación ni estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquiera de sus insinuaciones"_

_\- "¿Así que la tienes eh?" - ella preguntó casi con una expresión de burla y yo apreté los dientes deseando con el alma poder defenderme pero decidí quedarme callada. Mi sobrevivencia en este lugar ha sido gracias a que he sabido cómo controlar mis arranques de mal carácter. Mis silencios y mi aceptación resignada también me ha ayudado mucho" "Mantener agachada la cabeza y no discutir demasiado me ha servido y me servirá ahora para proteger a Cosima"_

_\- "¿Qué ha dicho él sobre ella?" "Porque no te dejará quedártela, no está permitido ya sabes"_

_"Aun cuando ya lo sabía y me lo habían advertido, oír de nuevo que no sería capaz de quedarme con mi chérie provocó que mi pecho se apretara" "La punzada de dolor me tomó por sorpresa pero una vez más combatí contra mis emociones y mi rostro se mantuvo incólume"_

_\- "Ella todavía es mi paciente y sigue muy enferma" - le repetí lo mismo que le dije al Mensajero - "Sé que tengo prohibido quedarme con ella, pero ella todavía necesita de muchos cuidados y a él no le servirá de nada  si ella no es capaz de estar alerta a lo que hay a su alrededor" "Y él no ha dicho nada pero ya lo sé"_

_"Yesenia asintió y suspiró pero no se detuvo mientras buscó y empacó todo lo que necesitaba para inocular a Cosima con su cura"_

_\- "Las cosas se están complicando" - la mujer admitió con un dejo de preocupación - "Ahora que hay cuatro clones en esta isla las cosas se han complicado y lo peor, Susan Duncan ha desaparecido" "Creo que él sabe más pero no ha dicho nada"_

_\- "Lo siento pero ¿Cuatro clones?" - sabía que no debía pero no pude evitar preguntar - "¿Quiénes?"_

_"Yesenia me miró una vez más sorprendida de que no supiera las nuevas noticias pero esperé a que ella me dijera más"_

_\- "Bueno, aparte de la llegada imprevista de tu clon con el clon más pequeño está la hija de Susan Duncan" - Yesenia explicó y yo entendí que ella hablaba de Cosima, Charlotte y Rachel - "Yo ya sabía que Rachel seguía en la isla porque podía oír rumores fuera de mi yurta que hablaban de ella y de sus planes velados para reiniciar la clonación en lugares dónde ésta no fuera ilegal" "Pero yo no sabía que lo decían porque ya había una cura para la enfermedad clon" "Hice una nota mental para saber más de Charlotte y preguntarle a Yesenia sobre ella" - ¿Cuál es el cuarto clon?"_

_\- "Rumores dicen que vieron a un clon vestido de negro merodeando la mansión" - Yesenia dijo con el entrecejo fruncido - "Una chica morena que salió de la casa herida y ensangrentada, pero que no supieron reconocer excepto que tenía una apariencia salvaje"_

_"Esa era Sarah" "Sarah era la única clon que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de Yesenia y lo supe porque dejó en claro que la chica no era rubia sino morena" "Además de Helena que también era salvaje pero rubia, Sarah era la única que podía competir en ferocidad con su clon gemela" "Alison era una chica poderosa pero no en extremo salvaje y Kristal si estaba por ahí tampoco encajaba con la descripción"_

_\- "¿La han encontrado?" - de nuevo no pude evitar preguntar fallando así en mantenerme apartada de los problemas - "¿Qué pasará con ella?"_

_\- "Si la están buscando le darán caza y la llevarán ante él" - Yesenia respondió con simpleza - "El destino de esa chica está en sus manos sino muere antes de que los hombres logren capturarla"_

_"Yo asentí sabiendo que tenía otro problema más entre manos aparte de Cosima y Charlotte" "Si Sarah estaba en isla herida estaba corriendo un peligro enorme y no quería pensar en el destino que le tocaría si caía en manos de Percival" "Él la estaba buscando para convertirla en su ratón de laboratorio y yo sabía que no podía permitirlo" "Estaba segura que Cosima iría a pedirme ayuda cuando se enterase así que decidí guardarme esa información para después de inyectarle la cura"_

_\- "¿Qué pasó doctora Cormier?" - Yesenia quiso saber con un dejo de sorpresa - "¿No dices nada?" "¿No estás preocupada por esa chica?" "Tú les protegías, ¿no es así?"_

_\- "No tengo nada que decir" - mentí con los dientes apretados - "Porque no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, esa clon no es mi tema" "A las únicas que tengo que proteger son a las chicas que aparecieron congeladas en el campamento"_

_\- "Me parece excelente que sepas cuáles son tus prioridades en esta isla muchacha" - la mujer asintió con seriedad y me entregó un paquete envuelto en una bolsa de papel marrón que yo recibí sin dudar - "Así te ahorrarás muchos problemas"_

_"Una vez más cubrí mis expresiones con una mirada neutra" "Asentí y agradecí lo que me había dado, me despedí y abrí la puerta de la yurta hasta que recordé a Charlotte" "Cuando pregunté por ella no me dijo nada al principio y esperé de nuevo"_

_\- "Lo único que te puedo decir es que está siendo bien cuidada" - Yesenia respondió con severidad - "Vuelva a sus labores doctora Cormier"_

_"Asentí sin mirar pero no pude evitar la punzada de rabia que me atacó por dentro"_

_\- "Salope..." **(perra)** \- murmuré en voz baja en francés cuando salí de la yurta._

_"Regresé junto a Cosima lo más rápido que pude y preparé todos los implementos para inyectar a mi chérie" "Ella estaba mejor, tenía más color y no tenía fiebre así que me apresuré en preparar la jeringa con el contenido de las placas de Petri y la solución salina, además de la mota de algodón con alcohol poniéndolo todo en una bandeja quirúrgica" "Lo tenía todo y me acerqué a ella"_

_\- "¿Cosima?" - la llamé con suavidad y ella me sonrió. Estaba despierta pero todavía con evidente cara de sueño - "Es el momento chérie" "Para administrar tu cura"_

_\- "¿Como los viejos tiempo uh?" - ella me preguntó con la voz ronca y yo me reí_

_\- "Si mon amour, como en los viejos tiempos" - le respondí al mismo tiempo que dejaba su brazo fuera de las mantas y limpiaba su antebrazo con una mota con alcohol - "Esta vez sí volverás a estar mejor Cosima..."_

**_\- "Activer..."_ ** _(Actívalo) **"Maintenant même"** (Ahora mismo)_

_"Me paralicé" "La voz de Westmorland se oyó fuerte y clara por el radio que no me dejaban apagar" "Westmorland podía darme órdenes de esa manera pero no podía oír nada de lo que pasaba dentro de la yurta si yo no activaba el botón de respuesta" "No quería tener que activar mi implante justo en ese momento porque los destellos me delatarían"_

_- **"Faites-le maintenant"** (Hazlo ya) _

_"La voz del hombre volvió a oírse pero yo no hice nada" "No quería asustar a Cosima con el implante y no podía salir corriendo"_

_- **"C'est un ordre, Dr. Cormier"** (Es una orden, Doctora Cormier)_

_"No respondí y ni siquiera me moví de mi lugar en el suelo al lado de Cosima" "Ella me quedó mirando con miles de preguntas pero yo le hice un gesto de silencio y ella se quedó callada" "Esperé más órdenes o alguna amonestación" "Recibí mucho más que eso"_

_\- "Attendez conséquences" (Espera las consecuencias)_

_"La radio se apagó y al minuto siguiente un dolor insoportable atacó mi implante ocular y no lo pude aguantar, grité"_

_\- "¡Delphine...!"_

_"La voz de Cosima sonaba alterada pero yo no podía responderle" "Había dejado caer la jeringa en la bandeja quirúrgica y tenía ambas manos cubriendo mis ojos" "El dolor era tan intenso que lo podía sentir atacando incluso mi cerebro" "Podía oír a Cosima gritando por ayuda y llamándome pero yo me armé de valor y le pedí que no lo hiciera"_

_\- "Van a llevarte Cosima..." - le dije en tono angustiado sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos - "Nadie puede saber nada, no..." "¡Oh mon dieu...!"_

_\- "Pero estás sufriendo Delphine..." - la voz temblorosa de Cosima me partió el corazón y volví a pelear contra el dolor para hacerle frente - "Por favor dime que te pasa cariño" "Me estás asustando..."_

_"Cuando escuché su voz llena de miedo supe que no podía seguir ocultando lo que me ocurría pero decidí ganar un poco de tiempo" "El dolor seguía amenazando con hacerme caer pero yo seguí luchando contra él" "Logré volver a mi lugar junto a Cosima y aproveché para tomar una vez más la jeringa" "No me atreví a mirarla, tenía el ojo del implante cerrado y el otro abierto" "Tenía las manos temblorosas pero sabía que sólo tenía una sola oportunidad de administrar la cura para Cosima así que no desistí" "Me obligué a dejar de temblar y quejarme y apreté los dientes para seguir aguantando el dolor en silencio y no asustar más mi chérie"_

_"No sé cómo tuve la fuerza para inyectarla sin lastimarla pero lo conseguí" "Vacié la primera dosis en su torrente sanguíneo sabiendo que tendría una última dosis que ser administrada, pero yo no podría hacerlo sin antes saber cómo reaccionaría a la primera dosis"_

_"La inyecté y le puse una mota de algodón con alcohol en la zona de la punción pero fue lo único que logré hacer" "Una ráfaga de dolor volvió a atacarme y yo no pude evitar volver a gritar enterrando mi cara en las piernas de Cosima cubiertas con la manta"_

_\- "¡Por favor Delphine dime qué te pasa!"_

_"Cosima seguía asustada y yo negué con la cabeza" Tenía que mostrarle el implante y me armé de valor cuando el dolor cedió un poco y levanté la cabeza sin abrir los ojos"_

_\- "Necesito que me prometas que no vas a asustarte ma chérie" - le pedí con la voz tensa de angustia - "Por favor mon amour, es importante" "Prométeme que no vas a asustarte"_

_\- "No lo haré cachorrito" - ella me respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa - "Te lo prometo"_

_"Yo asentí con la cabeza sin mirarla y tomé una respiración profunda" "Me quité el lente oscuro que ocultaba el implanté y con ello lo activé para luego alzar mi mirada a Cosima"_

_\- "Mierda Delphine..." - ella me miró sin poder creer lo que veía - "¿Eso es...?" "¿El ojo de Rachel?" "¿Tienes un implante Neolution?"_

_\- "Si Cosima..." - respondí ahora más calmada pero angustiada ya que el dolor matador en mi cabeza desapareció - "Es un implante Neolution" "Me obligaron a llevarlo luego de que me salvaron la vida y he tenido que trabajar para esta gente"_

_"Cosima asintió sin decirme nada y yo estaba nerviosa" "No me gustaba verla en silencio pero entendí que debía estar asimilando todo lo que yo le dije" "Cuando pasó un tiempo y ella no me dijo nada yo creí que lo había perdido todo hasta que empezó con las preguntas difíciles"_

_\- "Ese hombre que habló francés por el radio" - ella mencionó con curiosidad - "¿Quién es?" "¿Es el hombre que nos trajo a Charlotte y a mí hasta el campamento?" "¿Y por qué dijo que lo activaras?"_

_"Esta vez fui yo la que se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba qué responderle" "Supe que no había caso mentirle, ya me estaba callando la verdad sobre Sarah, así que otra mentira sería un error fatal de mi parte" "Suspiré e intenté sonreírle sabiendo que mis próximas palabras serían un shock para ella"_

_\- "Ese hombre del radio era Percival Westmorland, el dueño de esta isla" - le respondí - "Y es el autor de..."_

_\- "Neolution" - ella negó con la cabeza sin poder creer mis palabras - "Eso no puede ser" "Ese libro es de la época victoriana Delphine" "De la época de Darwin" "Él no puede..."_

_\- "Si puede Cosima, él logró..."_

**_\- "Vencer el paso del tiempo señorita Niehaus"_ **

_"Westmorland habló por el radio una vez más y Cosima casi gritó". "Se tapó la boca con la mano y yo negué con la cabeza, no creía que fuera a delatarse tan pronto con Cosima pero parecía que estaba deseoso de hacerlo"_

**_\- "Hay mucho que quisiera hablar con usted pero sé que se está recuperando" "Espero que doctora Cormier esté tomando buen cuidado de usted, bienvenida a la isla del doctor Moreau..."_ **

**_*_ **

 

Cosima dejó el cuaderno con un suspiro cuando sintió las primeras punzadas de dolor en las sienes. Estaba comenzando a padecer una jaqueca espantosa pero no podía pensar en ello ahora cuando todavía tenía que cuidar de su cachorrito enfermo. Ella se encargó de llamar a la Universidad y pedir un par de días libres para ambas por el accidente de Delphine y no tuvo ningún problema con eso, su jefa sólo pidió que Delphine se recuperase pronto y Cosima le prometió que lo haría. Ella sabía que su amante no sería capaz de pasar más de dos días en cama sin enloquecer así no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

Dejó su móvil personal y ocupó el teléfono clon para charlar con Sarah en voz baja mientras observaba a Delphine dormir a su lado. Su pobre chica había pasado una noche espantosa porque los dolores de sus golpes no la dejaban tranquila y las pesadillas tampoco la dejaban descansar. Cosima no podía alejarse más de un metro de distancia de la cama dónde estaba recostada su amor porque Delphine no tardaba en saltar asustada llamándola cuando no la sentía cerca.

Las crisis de su cachorro la tenían muy triste y con la única persona con la que podía hablar era con Sarah.

\- _"Hola mono geek"_ \- fue el saludo que hizo sonreír a Cosima - _"¿Cómo estás?" "¿Está todo bien?"_

\- Hola Sarah - Cosima saludó de vuelta - Yo estoy bien gracias... te llamaba porque Delphine tuvo un accidente, uno pequeño nada grave

\- _"Infierno sangriento Cos"_ \- Sarah se lamentó - _"¿Qué le pasó a tu frenchie?"_

\- Se cayó de una banca cuando intentó coger un saco de harina de una alacena alta - Cosima respondió con tristeza - Ella me dijo que había perdido el equilibrio cuando la atacó una punzada de dolor en el costado dónde tenía la cicatriz de la bala. Tuve que llamar a la Universidad para pedir un par de días libres y ahora la tengo dormitando a mi lado en la cama. No ha podido dormir porque se despierta gritando por las pesadillas y se aterra si yo me alejo de su vista. - la voz de Cosima se quebró un poco - Yo la estoy cuidando Sarah pero da tanta pena verla así.... Delphine siempre ha sido la fuerte, ¿Sabes? Y verla así, herida y tan débil... ya no sé qué hacer sestra, no sé cómo ayudarla.

\- _"Lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Delphine, Cos"_ \- Sarah respondió con un dejo de tristeza al otro lado del teléfono - _"Yo no sabía que ella todavía estaba lidiando con lo que ocurrió en la isla, pero Cosima tú tienes que dejar de quejarte" "Delphine te necesita ahora mono geek, te necesita para que seas la fuerte" "No siempre puedes dejar todo el peso de una relación en sus manos porque eso cansa" "Ella te necesita para que la cuides y seas la fuerte y sobre todo para que no la mires con pena porque eso la hará sentir peor" "Tú sabes todo el tiempo que me costó confiar en ella, ¿No Cos?"_

\- Sí, lo sé - ahora Cosima sonaba menos triste y más centrada - Pasó un tiempo en cierto pero ustedes dos también tienen su historia que si mal no recuerdo involucró un beso, ¿No?

\- _"Ni me lo recuerdes Cosima, ni me lo recuerdes"_ \- Sarah se quejó con maldiciones veladas que hicieron reír a la morena de rastas _\- "Tu frenchie es una mujer muy apasionada eso tengo admitirlo" "Pero además ya sabes que Delphine te adora como si tú fueras su único puto mundo y eso se puede ver a leguas de distancia Cosima, eso se nota" "Lo supe la primera vez cuando se arriesgó a pedir ayuda para ti a casa de Siobhan" "Ella sabía que yo estaba dispuesta a todo para proteger a Kira tal como ella estaba dispuesta a todo para protegerte a ti" "Y ese balazo lo ha demostrado" "Ahora te toca a ti luchar Cosima" "Hazlo por ella"_

Cosima asintió fervientemente a pesar de que su hermana no podía verla. Le dio las gracias por oír sus problemas y le mandó saludos a Kira y a Cal. La pequeña familia seguía viviendo junta y todo lo que había pasado en la isla les había unido todavía más.

\- Eso es lo que haré sestra - Cosima le aseguró sin dudarlo - Siempre lo haré.

\- _"No tienes que hacer nada más Cos"_ \- Sarah le dijo en tono animado - _"Sólo estar ahí para ella siendo su fortaleza"._

\- Gracias Sarah - Cosima dijo en tono emocionado - Por todo.

\- _"Cuando quieras mono geek, cuando quieras"_ \- la voz de Sarah sonaba igual de emocionada - _"Ahora vuelve con tu frenchie y no la dejes sola" "Cuídense, las dos de ustedes"_

Cosima asintió por última vez y se despidió de Sarah. Dejó el teléfono clon en la mesita de noche y se volteó para ver que Delphine la miraba con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas pero le sonreía.

\- Oye cachorrito - Cosima saludó con una sonrisa tierna acariciando de la misma manera el rostro y el cabello de la rubia - ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Te ha despertado mi charla por el teléfono?

\- Estás triste chérie....

Delphine negó con la cabeza sin responder a las preguntas de su niña, ella sólo la miraba con tristeza culpándose a sí misma por su debilidad y por hacer sentir mal a la chica que amaba.

\- Es mi culpa...

Cosima se dio cuenta de error, de no haber sabido controlar sus emociones a tiempo. Ella volvió a negar con fervor y se acurrucó en la cama frente a su chica para intentar tranquilizarla. Tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos entre las suyas y la besó.

\- No es tu culpa Del - Cosima le aseguró en tono firme pero suave - Nada de esto es culpa tuya amor, nada en lo absoluto. El problema aquí soy yo. Estaba hablando con Sarah de eso y me regañó ya ves... Me dijo que tenía que aprender a ser fuerte porque me necesitabas para ser fuerte, pero me da pena porque odio verte tan débil cachorrito. Yo quería ayudarte y no sabía cómo pero Sarah me dijo que sólo tenía que estar ahí para ti y quererte. Y eso es fácil, siempre ha sido fácil.

\- Eres mi fuerza mon amour - Delphine le aseguró con suavidad y esta vez tomó la mano de Cosima entre las suyas y besó su palma - Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Je'taime.

\- Yo también te amo - Cosima ahora sonrió con cariño y se acercó más a su chica para llenar su rostro de besos pequeños que hicieron reír a la rubia. La tristeza que les rodeaba se disipó y se dedicaron a adorarse hasta que el sonido de una llamada por Skype desde el laptop abierto de la rubia les hizo saltar aparte.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? - Cosima negó con la cabeza y se levantó a buscar la computadora dejando a Delphine suspirando por la interrupción. Cuando aceptó la llamada lo hizo sin notar quién la llamaba hasta que la voz femenina muy conocida por lo demás, la hizo maldecir por lo bajo.

\- _Buenas noches Cosima_ \- la voz de una mujer morena de aspecto refinado irrumpió en la habitación haciendo que Cosima cerrara los ojos y Delphine respingase a la vez que intentaba ocultarse bajo las mantas. - _Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Has pensado en llamarnos alguna vez?_

Cosima suspiró, no estaba de ánimos para enfrentarse a esta mujer en especial en esos momentos.

\- Hola madre...


End file.
